The Flaw of Mine
by TheBlackCat01
Summary: The time for my life to change has come, but am I up to the trials ahead of me? I can only hope that I am... My challenges with the Akatsuki have just begun and there are many more on the way, let alone the upcoming missons of my cousin's and my friend's. I'm to go with them to make sure nothing goes wrong, but before all that, I need to get initiated in... Hidan/OC/Akatsuki R&R!
1. Celebration Drinks

**Hello everyone! This is my latest work that I started two days ago and decided you needed it and you may like it. I might work on another story later, involving our world and for that, I may request OCs but I'm not sure yet...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto, or any of the rights to it. (I do however have two Akatsuki plushies and a couple of shirts) If I did own Naruto, the charators and the world would be doomed.**

* * *

><p><em>Some people say 'Death comes for us all', and while few others dispute them, there are still those that are able to evade Death at every turn.<em>

_Most of these people that easily evade Death are of a certain religion known as Jashinism. Though the term 'religion' is used, the more truthful name for the sect would be 'cult'._

_The most famous, or infamous, Jashinist that has ever been linked to our clan is an Akatsuki named Hidan. He became known simply because he killed my cousin, Shikamaru's, Sensei. Asuma was a good man, that's for sure. Shikamaru swore revenge and revenge he got._

After Shikamaru came home, I asked him what had happened, to which he told me all of it.  
>"And now he's buried, six feet under, in our forest. You wanna see what happened; go ask one of the deer out there. They can show you." He finished his story. It was long winded but, like I care.<br>"That's all very well," I replied, "but what do we do if somebody finds him and, Oh I don't know, digs him up?" I asked incredulously.  
>"Chill out." He soothed, "I put up a barrier that only us Nara's can get through."<br>"Right. And in case you've forgotten, I'm only part Nara. You know my father, being your uncle, was born of an Uchiha and a Nara. And my mother is an Inuzuka! So can I get past it?" I rambled. I was about to start again, when he held up a hand to stop me.  
>"Yes, I know. You're Sasuke's and Kiba's cousin too," he rolled his eyes as I huffed, "And as far as I know, you can still get through the barrier. You still have our shadow techniques, even if you also have a dog and the Sharingan. You are still one of us." He'd grabbed my shoulders and turned me back towards him, where he shook my shoulders saying the last bit. He shook me so hard, my arms uncrossed and I ended up in a haphazard heap where I sat making strange noises.<p>

After a few minutes, Shikamaru stopped shaking me and just sat blinking at me, then out of seemingly nowhere, he burst into a laughing fit. It took me a minute to get my head on straight again, and in this time, I realised that my dear cousin was having a severe laughing fit.

I huffed again as my long raven hair suddenly fell from its tight band and spilled around my face and down my back. Shikamaru started laughing again while I sat there glaring and glowering.

"So not funny, Shika. You know my hair is a pain in the ass to tidy up." I turned my glare from the wall to him, and he shut up almost immediately under my Uchiha glare. I got up from where I had been sat on the floor by the table during the story and went off to my room, my hair swaying lusciously behind me, catching my butt every now and then.

As I walked into my room, Kara whined from behind me and nudged her head into my hand. I looked down at the big dog beside me. When talking about Kara, the term 'dog' is used loosely. She's a wolf actually, but she's my companion like Akamaru is to Kiba. I sighed softly as I stroked her snout.  
>"Today's been a long day for nearly everyone in the village, yet we got no action in any of it. We're fucking Jounin, and yet we've had ZERO missions for the past three weeks." I ranted while Kara growled in agreement. I sighed again. "You would have thought that we'd fallen off the face of the planet. Kami! I hate this!" I growled the last bit.<p>

I looked down again as Kara nudged me towards my mirror, and smirked at her. "Thanks for reminding me, girl." I scratched behind her ear. I looked back up and met my reflection.

I looked like all Uchiha's did. Alabaster skin, raven hair, gray eyes. I was nothing special. I sighed as I reached for my hair brush. After I'd got up in the other room, I hadn't noticed my band fall off me which meant it was still in my hair. Fuck.

I pulled the brush lightly through my hair, setting all my hair how it should be sat and trying to find the fucking band. As luck would have it, as I started going through the underside of my hair at the back, I found the retched thing clinging to my brush as though hell itself wanted it. I sighed and easily ripped the broken elastic from the teeth of the grooming tool and set to work again.

The only person I can describe my hairstyle matching to is Madara Uchiha. My hair looks exactly like his did when he fought at the Valley of the End against the First Hokage. The only difference is that my hair is bluer and longer. As opposed to reaching the middle of my back like Madara's did, mine reaches my butt. It really works when its down and I'm trying to seem threatening, cause it makes me look wild or 'feral', as Kiba once called me.  
>I really do look like Madara, my hair even spikes in all the right places, and doubled with my Sharingan? Yeah, I get intimidating.<p>

Not many people know I'm an Uchiha/Nara/Inuzuka cross, well they obviously know about the Nara/Inuzuka bit but not the Uchiha bit. My father is Shikaku's older brother by three years and Mikoto's older brother by one year (Shikaku is Shikamaru's dad and Mikoto is Sasuke's mom). My dad is forty-four now whereas my mom is thirty-five, just a year younger than her sister Tsume Inuzuka (Kiba's mom).

I looked back at my reflection and decided to get changed and drag my little cousins out for a celebratory party. I changed out of my black leggings and Uchiha kimono shirt, and put on my Lolita style Nara dress with Inuzuka heels and I was ready to go. I gave myself a once over and smirked at my reflection. _'Things will get fun for me tonight' _I thought to myself and giggled. I quickly took my hitai-ate off and placed it down gently by my bed before quickly going to find Shikamaru.

As I searched through the compound, I wondered if I should invite Hana and Anko along too, maybe even Ino could come. That would be fun times. As we got outside Shikamaru's room, Kara whined and stopped, signalling that the boy was in his room. As I raised my fist to knock, the door was thrown open and Shika stood there in some black dress pants and an unbuttoned cream top. I looked curiously at him and he smirked at me in response.  
>"I knew that you might want to take me out for a few drinks. Who else is coming?"He asked and stepped aside so I could enter. I walked past him into the room and a smirk fell onto my face again. I looked back round at him and Kara walked up to me and sat by my side, also seemingly smirking.<br>"Kiba, Ino, maybe Hana, and maybe Anko?" I answered happily. He nodded as if he knew who I'd invite along with.  
>"Why don't you invite Sakura to come too? She's been cooped up in the hospital looking after Naruto and I'm sure she'd appreciate the break." He suggested. I shrugged in response as if to say 'sure' and helped him button his shirt. He smirked in response knowing that in my mind it was along the lines of 'the more the merrier' considering I usually went against the Uchiha grain.<p>

After twenty more gruelling minutes of getting Shikamaru ready, we walked out of his room and went in search of Uncle Shikaku and Aunt Yoshina to tell them where we were going. Surprisingly, aunt Yoshina agreed easily, and without a fuss, and let us go, while Uncle and Shikamaru just stared a little. I think she likes me more. I mean, the only dog she allows in the house is Kara. Even Akamaru isn't allowed in the house when he and Kiba visit.

It took us ten minutes to get to the Inuzuka compound and convince and Aunt Tsume to let Hana and Kiba come with us. Luckily they thought like Shikamaru and already knew I'd be round to get them anyway, so they too were already dressed. After picking up those two and their ninken, we went to Ino's, and she too was already ready for us. She demanded we bring Sakura and so we went off to fetch the pinkette before getting the bloodthirsty purplette. We got to Sakura's house to see Anko was there waiting for us and Sakura had just finished getting ready.

I blinked at how many of us there were and then smiled happily to myself. _'Sasuke. If only_ _you were here with us. Then you'd know that we can all care for one another. I miss you, Cous.' _I thought almost desperately, hoping he'd hear me.

It took us nearly ten minutes to get from Sakura's to the club and in all that time we were all having a laugh. I looked us all over and smiled upon noticing that we'd all gotten dressed up. Anko and Hana inconspicuously raised an eyebrow at my behaviour but I shook them off and continued to have a laugh.

Anko is the oldest out of all of us, she 24. Then there's me and Hana pretty much tied at eighteen but I'm two months older exactly. Then it's the others all being 16, starting with Sakura (eldest), Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino (Ino being a day younger then Shikamaru). Since we'd all discussed our ages, we all decided that Anko would buy drinks, yet we'd all pay for at least one round.

We walked into the club and all sat down in a booth while the ninken sat off to the side towards the door where the music wasn't as loud. As we sat, we continued telling our jokes and having a general laugh when Anko decided that she was gonna go get us our drinks. We did this often so she knew what our regulars were. After a small debate of who was gonna pay we all decided that Anko would pay this one and then the next oldest would pay and so on.  
>While Anko was off getting our drinks at the bar, Ino, Sakura and I all decided that we wanted to dance and dance we did. We were laughing so much till we needed to sit and drink to be able to let loose even more.<br>We got back to the booth and saw out drinks waiting for us. We also noticed that everyone was either grinning or smirking and I knew immediately what was going to happen, see who could drink their shot fastest. I looked over the table and noticed everyone had three shots each. Nice. This was gonna get fun indeed. As we sat down we set our grins/smirks in place and we all counted to three, taking our first shot in hand then downing it and going for the others immediately afterwards.

"First!" Shouted Hana. She sat laughing as Anko came a close second and glared at her. Anko had declared herself second straight after she finished, before the glass even reached the table.  
>"Third!" I cried as I thrust my glass up again in an attempt to punch the air, and in turn nearly punching some guy in the face. "Oops." I muttered and the other two that had finished cracked up.<br>"Fourth!" Kiba and Shikamaru cried together and then joined in the laughter as Ino and Sakura finished tied as well. They had simultaneously shouted 'fifth' when some random weirdo's came over and tried and start a fight with Kiba and hook up with Ino and Sakura. I smirked then put my charm on. I stood and leaned over the table with my hands on it for balance and to have my arms push my boobs together, the back of my dress lifting up so much; you could nearly see my panties and I even put on a slight pouty face.  
>"Excuse me?" I asked flirtatiously yet lightly to get their attention. It worked. "But could you stop looking at my friends like they're pieces of meat, please?" I asked as my voice became more threatening with each word spoken. When they looked up to answer me, they froze and swallowed deeply. I think what scared them were the three rotating tomoe in my crimson eye's that were narrowing dangerously. The idiots backed away slowly as I learned forward more and moved in the blink of an eye.<br>In the next instant, I was behind them both, my hair and clothes resettling being the only proof that I had actually moved. I leaned in and onto my tip toes so I was by their ears and whispered a dangerous 'boo' in their ears.

They flew around and looked at me in horror, before flying out the door. I smirked in a very Uchiha like way and then sat back down and deactivated my dōjutsu. I looked around the table to see everyone was nearly in peals of laughter. I huffed then told them they could laugh. As our raucous laughter drifted around our table and was hidden beneath the even louder music I stood back up.  
>"I'm gonna go get some more drinks, and hopefully save some money if play 'hello tits' with the bartender" I told them. That sent them into more laughs and they all chorused a 'same for us all again' I laughed too and walked up to the bar.<p>

"Yo, Can I get a round of three shots each for seven people, please?" I asked as I leaned onto the bar much like I had over the table with those other idiots.  
>"Sure, you want the flavoured?" He questioned, all the while keeping his eyes on the prize or my assets. I pretended to look thoughtful and then nodded. "What flavours, Cutie?" he asked. I tapped my chin in thought.<br>"Three cherry-vodka, Three blueberry-vodka, Three Watermelon-vodka, Six orange-vodka, Three pineapple-vodka and Three raspberry-vodka, please." I nodded. That would do. He nodded and set to work on the drinks. I waited maybe thirty seconds before I pulled my dress down further and my breasts showed more.  
>He came back over with our drinks in tow, took one look at me and said, "Now for that, Cutie, You get a discount. You get free drinks; you and you're friends for the rest of the night."<br>I took this information in and then requested that if that was the case; if he threw in a couple bottles of sake then I give him a peck on the lips, to which he immediately complied and I held up my end of the bargain and sauntered back to the table, drinks on tray, in hand.

I got back to the table and handed to drinks out; Cherry for Sakura, Blueberry for me, Watermelon for Hana, Orange for Anko and Kiba, Pineapple for Shikamaru and raspberry for Ino.  
>After the drinks were all set down and the sake was two bottles for each person (he actually gave me fourteen bottles), we got back to our drinking game.<p>

This time me and Sakura drew first, Anko came second again, Hana came third, Kiba came fourth, Ino came fifth, and Shika came last, we started on our sake. We all (stupidly)downed our bottles and sighed simultaneously making us all laugh, when hiccups started for me, Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Anko, we all decided to dance and dance we did. Be the end of our dance session, Ino was making out with Kiba and he was letting her, Anko had found Kakashi and somehow made out with him and Shikamaru had somehow found out the sand siblings were here and was making out with Temari who was melted to him while her brothers looked uncomfortable.

'_Wow. Three couples in one night. Nice.' _I smirked to myself as the thought crossed my mind. I was bored so Sakura and I stumbled slightly over to Gaara's table and sat with him. He, much like the other guys, was wearing black dress pants and shoes but his shirt was a gorgeous crimson red; the colour of blood. I found myself wondering if his shirt matched the colour of my sharingan and activated said dōjutsu just to check.

I put my head next to his shirt and looked expectantly at Sakura. "Well?" I asked, she looked at me confusedly. "Do my eyes match his shirt colour?" I asked out loud. Kankuro burst into a fit of laughter and Gaara just sighed. I shook my hair away from my eyes to let the pinkette get a better look when all of a sudden she was grinning like the Cheshire cat and nodding enthusiastically. Beside her Kankuro nodded and affirmed my thoughts as well.

I sighed a 'good' and deactivated my dōjutsu, hiccupping as I did so. Kankuro smirked and laughed then told us why they were here as everyone else drifted over and sat. After a few more hours we were all drunk enough to leave the club but I had to wish the bartender a good night, and so I did.

I walked back up to the bar as he smirked. "Want anything else then, Cutie?" he asked  
>"N-no." I hiccupped, "I just wanted to wish you good night." He sighed in response. I leaned over the counter and kissed him before flashing my breasts accidently and giving him a nosebleed and another kiss. "Nightie night." I waved happily before walking back out the club and collapsing on Kara and having her carry me home. I wasn't out cold; I just couldn't stand or walk any longer. I looked over everyone before joining in with their raucous, drunken singing and laughing. I hiccupped a few times and looked over who was with us. Shikamaru and Kiba were each supporting their girls and Kakashi had to do with Anko what Kara was doing with me. Like me, Anko wasn't out; she just couldn't stand. The two of us had drunk the most. Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro and Hana were all hanging onto each other and forming a stumbling, babbling line. I giggled and hiccupped. The most sober one out of us all was Kakashi, and even he'd drunk loads. We must have been about half way to the Nara compound when I had an idea.<p>

"Light bulb!" I giggled as everyone looked at me expectantly. "We can all stay in the Uchiha district tonight. I have a biiig house there too!" I told everyone. They nodded and we laughed over how I'd told them. After another half an hour, we finally reached the Uchiha district and were two minutes from my house here. Kara growled when we'd got there and helped me steady myself, allowing me to grasp a handful of her fur to stay upright. I reached around in my dress pocket and pulled out my key, unlocked the door and it was almost like there was a stampede going into my house. I blinked stupidly before walking in with the help of my trusty companion and locked the door up again. I looked back around and everyone was staring.

"K-Kiba, you get one of the two rooms d-down here along with H-Hana." I hiccupped and showed them the rooms which they immediately went for. "Gaara, you get one of the rooms upstairs, I'll show you in a sec. Shika you do too. Anko and Kakashi you guys can share the sofa bed down here. Kankuro you get a room upstairs too and the girls all get one room which is mine." I declared and marched upstairs with everyone following me. I gestured to the rooms as I went. There were five rooms up here so if Temari wants a room for herself she can have one. There were three bedrooms down the left side of the hall and two down the other side, plus one bathroom on each side and my room got its own en suite bathroom and a balcony. I walked down the right and gestured that the door closest to the stairs would be Shikamaru's and across from him would be Kankuro and they had to share the bathroom next to Kankuro's room. Next I went to the left side. The furthest one was my room which did have another door next door for my parents. Across from me would be Gaara and next to him should she want it, Temari. I told them this and Temari nodded and went into her room.

After putting them all into their temporary rooms, Sakura, Ino and I stumbled into my room and collapsed into my beanie chairs. They couldn't move too well so I grabbed the two futons from under my bed and laid them down for the other two to sleep on. They looked up at me with tired eyes and nodded in thanks while I grabbed a small pyjamas set and wondered into the bathroom.

I laid my clothes out and grabbed a towel for after my shower, then wondered over to the door and locked it. I stripped down and turned the shower on. I'd put my towel over the edge of the bath which was next to the shower, and my pyjamas we next to the towel yet further along the bath.

The alcohol had stopped affecting me by the time I got back home, hence why I started taking control and setting up for the other two girls. I'd already started to sober up. I hopped in the shower and felt like an idiot. It was scalding! I squeaked and Kara, who was also in the room with me, whined in response. I quickly became accustomed to the heat and sighed. "Don't worry, Kara, I'm fine. Just burnt myself a bit but I'm fine now." I reassured my lifelong friend. She lightly growled as a snarky agreement was made. I huffed, to say the least. "Don't you get flippant with me, Kara." I growled back. She hushed with what could only be a sigh. Kuromaru was trying to teach her how to talk, and though she was excelling, she just doesn't like to talk.

I sighed and shock my head as the hot water droplets dampened my hair and flattened it down. I reached for the shampoo and worked it into my hair, sleep being my only thought. When I'd felt that my hair was in enough suds to keep it up momentarily, I grabbed some blueberry shower gel and scrubbed myself down. In case you're wondering, I like blueberries. My shampoo and conditioner was even blueberry scented.  
>I washed off the rest of the suds and my hair began to fall down again so I rinsed that out completely and applied my conditioner and the process was repeated. I have some stuff for extra care for my hair such as moose that I use but my hair needs to be at least a light damp as opposed to drenched.<br>I stepped out off the shower and walked over to the tub and snatched up my towel to rub myself down. I always had some clean undies in hear in case I needed them like I do now. I quickly wrapped my hair up in a towel turban and walked over to where I hide my emergency undies and slid the thin fabric on. I walked back over to my pyjamas and looked them over. Some cute dark blue silky/chiffon shorts with blueberries on them and a small chiffon spaghetti strap top that matched the mid-thigh length shorts. There was also a long, thick piece of ribbon with the matching design to hold my hair up.  
>I hunched back over and took the towel off of my hair, letting me see how dry it was. Not very. I quickly did a few hand signs and got ready to do a jutsu that I made by mixing wind with fire. The fire heats up the air and the wind allows you to centre the heated air to a specific area, not like a small circle but the whole surface area of it.<br>I angled the jutsu for my hair and after maybe half a minute, my hair was just damp enough to use to moose. I cancelled the jutsu, grabbed a brush for later, and grabbed the moose for now and the ribbon for later too. I looked in the mirror to see I looked a little red in the face, but that's to be expected from the environment I'm currently in.  
>I squirted a couple handfuls of blueberry moose onto my hair and rubbed it all the way in and down the length of my hair. After I'd finished doing this mundane task, I did the jutsu again to dry my hair completely and wasn't the slightest bit surprised that it was spiky again. I grabbed the brush and ribbon and set to the task of brushing my hair into a neat, loose but not too loose, pony. Surprisingly, that task didn't take too long to complete after all. I smirked at my reflection then yawned.<p>

I stepped away from the sink and mirror a few minutes later after I'd brushed my teeth, and I unlocked the door. I opened it and walked into my room, patting my leg as I went to get Kara to follow me. I reached my bed in a matter of seconds and instantly threw back the covers and climbed in. I patted beside me and Kara jumped up, lying down beside me till I fell asleep when I knew she'd move to be by my feet.

* * *

><p><em>Hello my readers and I thank you for reading through this.<em>

_I promise, things will get better next chapter, this was mainly to introduce you to my OC. PLUS! Her name will be revealed next chapter, just for you guys! And because I don't have one yet, lol.  
><em>

_Well anyway, I can't think of anything else to say so..._

_Review, Please!_


	2. Breakfast, near hangovers and trouble?

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chpter of 'The Flaw of Mine'! I sincerly hope you enjoy it as it also reveals the name of the so far mysterious OC.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto, or any of the rights to it. I only own the newly named OC Amaya and Kara.**

**Amaya: Shut up and get on with it already.**

**BlackCat: Fine, but I'm ignoring you in the next A/N, Bitch. Btw, that was very Uchiha like, too much so for you...WTF HAPPENED TO YOU LAST CHAPTER?**

**Amaya: I'll Tell you. You happened, you crazy bitch.**

**BlackCat: -suddenly pulls the puppy eyes, looking very sad with tears in the edge on her eyes and hides in a corner-**

**Amaya: Well, Fuck her. Anyway, Everyone, Enjoy!**

**Kara: Amaya-sama, that was very cruel. I beleive you should appollagise to BlackCat-chan immediately.**

**Amaya: -looks over my way dully- Nah, She'll be fine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke early the next morning as I felt the sun's rays heat my face. I had rolled over to try and get back to sleep and discovered it useless. Kara groaned from by my feet. "Amaya-sama, please get up. You know there's no use going back to sleep now." She told me sternly. Kara does talk, just more so when she's tired. I scowled in reply but nodded anyway. I pulled the covers away from me and swung my legs over the edge of my bed.<p>

As I stood, I swayed a little on my feet and Kara was instantly by my side, allowing me to use her for balance. I reached a hand up to my head and held the palm against the side of my head and made a pained expression. My head hurt, so why was I up so early? Fuck my life.

Kara snickered beside me, yet asked "Are you alright, Amaya-sama? You look as if someone has lodged a kunai in one of your limbs or joints again." Concern was evident in her tone of voice. I breathed a low sigh and lowered my hand, shaking my head slightly as if to null the throbbing.  
>"Kara, I'm fine. And did you have to remind me about having those kunai shoved in my shoulder, thigh and hip?" I questioned agitatedly. She snickered in response again and I sighed and thought <em>'I take that as a yes.'<em> To which Kara merely chuckled at.

I took a look around the room to see if anyone else was up, and noticed that the blonde and pinkette who'd crashed in my room last night were still out of it. I sighed a little and walked over to my mirror, seeing as the hairbrush was already there. I looked in the mirror and my mouth could probably hit the floor. My hair was everywhere, in the pony. I looked like the fucking female version of Shikamaru with longer hair.  
>I looked a little bit longer then decided that I'd been trying to catch flies for long enough and closed my mouth, yet as I continued to look, I suddenly developed a twitch below my eye. <em>'Oh, fuck that." <em>I growled irritably in my head and shock my hair out a little bit. I took the ribbon out of my hair and the next thing I know, I can barely see. I peered perilously through my hair towards the mirror and couldn't even see my face in the reflection. "Great! I'm a fucking fuzz ball." I growled out, and Kara cackled loudly, effectively waking the sleeping girls by my feet.

The two simultaneously blinked through their sleepy stupor and looked at each other. After they seemed to realise someone else was in the room, they looked towards me and my hidden fuzzed up head and looked like someone had told them Sasuke and Kakashi were sleeping together (yeah now I feel disturbed too). I blinked thrice then turned back to the mirror with a "Morning girls. And where are you Amaya?" I shock out my hair viciously and suddenly it was sitting as it should again. "Ah! There you are, Amaya!" I still have no idea why I'm speaking in third person. I sighed slightly and helped the girls get up before dragging them downstairs to the kitchen.  
>I sat them at the breakfast counter and quickly got them each a cup of water to help get the alcohol that hadn't yet dissipated out of their systems. They watched in mild wonder as I zipped around my kitchen, grabbing eleven plates, and enough ingredients to make enough pancakes for us all.<p>

Ino and Sakura smirked and went to get everyone else up, which I was thankful for and left me in peace. As I was running around the kitchen making breakfast, I began to hum a lullaby that my father used to sing to me. He learned it from his mother, and taught it to my mother. It was a sweet sounding lullaby that worked with whatever timbre of voice you have, always to sound sweet.

I made around five pancakes for each of us and laid them out on the dining room table. The table, by the way, was big enough to seat twenty-two with the two being on each head of the table. My parents were out on missions so it was safe to say that I could sit at the head. In the middle of the table in multiple places, were jugs of orange juice and pot's of coffee. Sugar and milk were there too, and cups and mugs were by everyone, along with toppings for the pancakes.

I walked calmly back to my seat and sat, waiting for everyone to enter and sit before I began to eat, or even pour my drink! After perhaps five minutes, Ino and Sakura came into the room with everyone trailing behind them.  
>As everyone besides my cousins stopped to stare at the expanse of the room, Hana came up to sit on my right and Kiba on my left, with Shikamaru beside him.<br>As everyone got over the grand expenditure of the room, they slowly came to sit with Gaara at the other end of the table, opposite myself with Temari on his right and Kankuro on his left, myself and my family began to smother our pancakes in various toppings. Hana had bananas and whipped cream, Kiba had berries and evaporated milk and Shikamaru had plain sugar and lemon juice, while I simply smothered mine in Nutella. My family gave me incredulous looks but said nothing.

Next to Shikamaru sat Ino, beside her was Sakura. Across from Shikamaru, and next to Hana; sat the lovely Anko and Kakashi beside her. I kinda already guessed that the sand siblings would sit at the other end of the table, what with Gaara being the Kazekage and all, and so only put out two jugs and pots.

I grabbed myself a glass of orange juice before stating that we still had to wait for everyone to be ready to eat first. It was customary in my family to do so. And so, I watched contently alongside my three cousins, waiting for everyone to finish preparing their food.  
>As soon as everyone was finished preparing and had their drinks made, I put my hands in a praying position that stated for everyone to do the same. I looked around after a few seconds to see everyone in the same position and together, as if rehearsed, we all exclaimed 'Itadakimasu!' and dug straight in.<p>

I paused only a few times in my eating frenzy to drink my juice and not much more. I looked beside me, however, to find Kiba eating much the same way I was; devouring it, practically inhaling it.  
>My juice was another matter. That was the only time I'd slow down.<p>

Hana was eating as quickly as us but more refined at the same time, she was being neat about it. Ino, Sakura, Anko and Kakashi were rather put off by our show of animalistic nature and eat _very_ slowly, while the other four (being even a little bit used to the way we ate ravenously) paid us little mind and eat ant a normal speed.

Five minutes in and my plate was clean of pancakes, crumbs and excess chocolate; I licked it clean of dirt, and my glass had been refilled and was nearly finished again. Kiba sat beside me in the same predicament but with a dumbfounded expression on his face. It was almost as if he couldn't figure out where his food had gone.

I looked at Kiba for only a second before looking towards his sister. Hana and I shared a look, looked back at Kiba, who was now looking dumbly at us, and blinking oddly, looked back at each other again then erupted into laughter. A few people looked startled and a couple even jumped at our loud outburst, but Shikamaru and the sand siblings, at least, had seen what we were laughing at as well and joined in, only not as loud. Kiba sat there, also shocked for a minute before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and grinning an awkward grin that would have set us back to laughing, had it not been for Kara busting in and barking that she had caught the scent of what she thought to be an intruder; and Kara's nose was never wrong. Ever.

We all quickly regained our composure and my family and I shot from our chairs and into action. Kara quickly told the others that we would be fine, that they should go and that she'd howl if we needed anything. I smirked a smirk that Sasuke would be proud of and ran up to my room to change. I grabbed my clean undies and a battle kimono that I adored.  
>I scrambled out of my pyjamas quickly and changed my undies quicker. Black with cobalt blue lace. Nice. I quickly yet carefully put my kimono on, obi and all, and then ran a brush through my hair. After the mundane task of hair brushing was out of the way, I evaluated myself in the mirror, and was pleased with the results.<p>

The kimono was black, and the edges were an amethyst purple. On the back was an Uchiha crest that was hidden by my hair. It stopped unevenly at the bottom, around mid-thigh on my right leg and just above my knee on the left. Around the edge on the outside of my right leg was the kanji for 'Inuzuka' and the Nara crest was situated in the corner of the left side on the front.  
>My obi belt was cobalt blue and tied in a perfect bow at the back with the ends sweeping just at my knees, and over the obi was a small amethyst jewelled belt with two tassels stemming from the front bellow my left breast. One tassel was just there for show and not very long, but the other held a small charm; a black diamond heart, and stopped just past the bottom of the obi.<br>The kimono itself had the traditional long sleeves, decorated with a few plum blossoms that stemmed from the bottom trim from the left side, across the back and across both sleeves. I specifically wanted plum blossoms as they were purple where Sakura is pink.  
>I put on my gloves and fishnet stockings and ran back down stairs. My gloves were the kind that cover the back of your hand but not the front and are bound around one finger, but I'd had them modified so that the rest of my hand was covered as well but with fishnet. The main glove piece was black but there were two intersecting ribbons around them; cobalt blue and amethyst purple. And they were on both hands. My stockings were actual stockings but made to look like other fishnet clothes and actually weren't supposed to be held up by suspenders. I'd put on some short shorts underneath the kimono that were blood red. You couldn't even see the shorts. I'd put my suspenders on and clipped in my left stocking but left the right one, knowing that it would be fine when it had been bound by my holster.<p>

I flew down the stairs and smiled when I saw my cousins ready as well. We looked around at each other and smirked at each other until Kara came back into the room and the others glared at her while I just chuckled and gave her a thankful look. She wolfishly smiled back at me and nodded happily. The others all shrugged and then we were all ready to go. Trust Kara for finding a way to get everyone out while making them worry. There was no-one there, and there never was, I knew.

We gradually reached the Inuzuka compound and waved goodbye to Kiba, Hana and the ninken. Well, Shikamaru did; I hugged them and got all sarcastic and 'over-the-top' and exclaimed how much I would miss them, making Aunt Tsume almost wet herself at her children's expense. We took off again with smiles on our faces and the three of us (me, Shikamaru and Kara) all headed off to the Nara compound.

We walked in and Aunt Yoshina was tackling Shika to the ground, almost, because we'd made her worry by not telling her were we'd be staying last night. I blinked a few times then rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly offering up a grin and a couple of awkward giggles. I received a small glare in return and asked; "Sorry?" only to have my aunt's eyes narrow almost dangerously before she sighed in an exasperated manner and nodded with a sigh of a 'fine' and me and Shikamaru were free and off to our rooms.  
>Shika's room was closest so he was the first into the safety of his room to be able to sleep. I ran into my room, found my ninja gear, including my hitai-ate and put them on. I wound up my leg and put my pouch on then pulled my loose suspender clips down so they were more viable and hanging over the wrapping of the bandages. The stockings only came to a little above the knee away so one would be completely visible and the other slightly hidden. I was wearing my knee-high shinobi boots. Custom made to be slightly heavier, covered the whole of my foot, had a sort of slight platform, and had buckles and a few chains downs the outsides. Overall, very gothic. Just how I liked it. I wore my hitai-ate like Sakura, no matter what, but mine was set on cobalt coloured fabric.<p>

I looked around quickly, grabbed my most prized weapons; my obsidian and ebony sword encrusted with and Uchiha fan, and a two-bladed obsidian scythe that had a few charms hanging on it between the blades. The handle was wrapped in amethyst coloured bandages, and the whole thing was on a wire that made it possible to be controlled when in the air, after I'd thrown it. Only problem was, that suddenly made the weapons movements unpredictable to everyone but me and Kara.

I smirked after my weapons were in their rightful places on my back or on my waist, and took off again out the window and into the Nara forest. _"I have to know what happened in the detail of the eye."_ I thought with a determined look on my face, as I breached the entrance of the woodland area.

* * *

><p><em>Hello my readers and I thank you for reading through this too. Also, I'm sorry It's a short chapter but I'll try and make a longer one next chappie.<br>_

_So sorry it took my all this time to get this out, but I was kinda busy looking for a job so... Yeah.  
><em>

_Nearly at the fantastic revelation and finding! -fangirl scream...again- Should I find a way to bring all the akatsuki back or just Hidan? Tell me what you think.  
><em>

_Amaya: BlackCat?_

_BlackCat: -pretends she's not there at all- Kara-chan, do you hear something?_

_Kara: -shrugs but snickers- I'm not sure..._

_Amaya: -resigned- Alright guys. Please stop. I'm really sorry and I do care if you ignore me, I was just pissy for reasons I am not going to disclose in this authers note._

_BlackCat: -sighs- Fine, I forgive you. And I know what you're pissed at, 'cause it pisses me off to the extreme too._

_All: Anyway, see you all next time!_

_Hidan: -muffled from whole- Bitches, Reveiw for BlackCat so she'll work harder and I can get my ass out of this fucking whole already! That, And I won't sacrifice you when I do eventually get out!_

_BlackCat: Hidan! STFU! -looks back to audiance- But the stupid religious zealot has a point. Reveiw and I'll work quicker.  
><em>

_Btw, I want at least 5 reveiws, please! Even if they're anonymous, I don't care! Just PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
><em>


	3. Finding, Healing and DEATH!

**Hello dear readers! Welcome to the newest installment of 'The Flaw of Mine'!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto, or any of the rights to it. Like I have said before, if I did, the charactors lives and much more would be severly screwed up. **

**Amaya: BlackCat? Can we please get on with it now? I really want to find that realigious zealot hiding in his hole...**

**BlackCat: Amaya? You do realise that he isn't hiding... right?**

**Amaya: -shrugs- Oh well. He needs to get his ass up and moving.**

**Kara: I acctually don't think he can, Amaya-sama.**

**BlackCat: Anyway! On with the show! -bickering continues in background-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously:<span>**_I smirked after my weapons were in their rightful places on my back or on my waist, and took off again out the window and into the Nara forest. "**I have to know what happened in the detail of the eye.**" I thought with a determined look on my face, as I breached the entrance of the woodland area._

* * *

><p>After running for nearly three hours straight I began to get fatigued. I was thinking that I would never find a deer. When I suddenly stopped, Kara had no choice but to stop as well. I decided that we should have a break, and so leaned against a tree. I thought I had only closed my eyes for a minute, but when I opened them, I found that I'd been asleep nearly two hours, making it now just after lunch.<p>

I lifted my head in an attempt to wake up and to my surprise, I saw a stag looking at me while half hiding behind a tree. I blinked in amazement, and he blinked back. I was stunned. I slowly got to my feet and Kara was roused from her slumber beside me. We all stayed silent. Just the three of us. None of us making a noise.  
>After a while of just staring, the stag walked out from behind the tree and walked closer to us, being ever careful all the while.<p>

When he eventually reached us, he dropped his head towards my hand. I blinked in surprise and lifted my hand as he lifted his head back up, and placed my hand over his head, making his chocolate eyes close.  
>I was compelled to close my eyes as well, and so, I did. As soon as my eyes were closed, the whole battle played out like a movie before my eyes. I was scared for my cousin and his friends while watching the encounter, and became more afraid when the memory showed the man in the whole in pieces and still alive. I was almost sick to my stomach, but I had to go on. I had to find this Akatsuki, this Hidan. My morbid desire for knowledge kept me going.<p>

When the memory was over, my hand flew off of the stag's head and my breathing was deep and laboured, like I'd been diving for half an hour and only just come up for air when my lungs had been burning for it for what felt like years. The stag wasn't startled or anything like that, he just stood where he was and waited for me to recover. When my breathing was pretty much back to normal, I could feel the tears down my cheeks that I hadn't felt during the memory.  
>I couldn't think what could have caused them but I quickly wiped them away anyhow.<p>

I looked back up at the stag, seeing as I had fallen to my knees when I had come back to reality, and spoke. "Do you know where he is?" I asked gravely. The stag nodded his head and looked over to the east. I thought for a moment, then asked, "Can you lead me there, please?" The stag nodded again, then helped me to my feet.

As soon as I was up, Kara had swooped under me and we were away. I could guess that we were headed north-east, further into the forest, towards our destination.  
>It took us over an hour to get to where the barrier was. The stag stopped suddenly and reared up a little, signaling that it could go no further. I jumped off of Kara and wondered over towards the barrier before I turned to the stag with a concerned look on my face.<br>"After I go through, what directon do I go?" I asked him. His mind linked to mine and told me to continue in the direction we had been traveling and to follow our noses. I took that to mean that Kara could come through the repelling shield as well.

I was proven right when the two of us breached the barrier, looking back and watching the stag prance back into the forest. Before he'd gone, he'd promised that no-one but he would know of my intentions. The two of us simoulstainiously looked back in the direction we had to go and charged headlong into the quickly darkening tree-scape. My Inuzuka blood was starting to take hold, making my senses higher, my teeth sharper, nails longer. My canines began to grow out a little as Kara and I began to syncronise in wolfish abilities. Suddenly, anything she could do, I could do too.

The two of us were darting through the trees at incredible speed, and yet barely anything gave away that we were moving. The wind was whiping through my hair, giving me an icredibly chilled vibe. Soon, though, we began to slow, using our incredible senses to help us find the Akatsuki member's resting place.  
>After fifteen minutes of using our noses to find our bearings, I smelt sulfer.<em> 'Uh, the smell is so strong... There must have been more bombs then I thought that had gone off.' <em>I thought almost viciously. I followed my nose with an almost unwilling Kara following closely behind me untill we really didn't need the enhanced senses to know that this was the place.

The grass had been blown away by the blast, as had some of the trees, and the ground was slightly uneven. The more noticeably uneven patch of ground was in the shape of a circle, covered in by rocks. _'This is it!' _I thought. _'This has got to be the place._' I was desperate. Luckily for me, when I was like this, my strength was also increased. I immediately began to lug the small boulders up and out of the whole. _'This is one hell of a grave, Shika!'_ I thought animalistically, vengefully almost.

After an hour of digging and shifting, I'd only got a little way into the makeshift grave. I stopped a little as I heard something below the rocks. The voice sounded almost fearful. The fact that it was a voice made me stop as a look of rage, fear, sympathy and something I couldn't place crossed my face. I looked up at Kara for some form of support and found her looking fearful herself. I snapped out of it a little and ordered my faithful companion to find the Akatsuki's weapon... just in case he still wanted it.

It had been nearly two hours by the time Kara had returned with all the broken parts of the weapon in her mouth. She dropped them as I ordered and stiffened when we both began to feel the moon rise. I looked down and could see what looked like a hand, due to my suddenly enhanced eyesight that seemed still increasing in ability. I was nearly there. I smirked to myself and kept digging, finding a torso (very well defined, might I add), another hand, a foot with the leg still attached (luckily), the waist, and just about everything else except one foot and the head.

I sighed heavily and looked up to see the stars twinkling above. My ears began to change to a wolfs and I knew I had to hurry. All the body parts were up by Kara, who was looking between me and the moon worridly. I stiffend a little and sped up the digging pace when a tail grew out. _'Shit, I'm shifting!'_ I thought worridly. The second the thought was finished, I found the head and the other foot. I hurredly picked them up and jumped out of the whole in one fluid motion. Dropping the body parts carefully, I straightened up and let a howl rock through me as I released it into the night, Kara following my example. I was getting more wolfish so I did the only thing I could think of. I took a scroll out of my ninja pouch and sealed the body parts, weapon pieces, and my clothes in it, shoved my scroll in my mouth and made sure that my weapons and hitai-ate were secured and began the transention into a wolf.

This body took all of about a minute to get used to before Kara and I were running back the way we came. It took twenty minutes to exit the whole forest and reach the Nara compound, but as we emerged, we shifted directions and took off towards the Uchiha district. We kept to the shadows, being true ninja (even as animals), and carefully made it to the Uchiha district with only one person looking at us as they saw two ninja wolves running the the village, one oddly brandishing the ANBU tattoo. That one would be me.

We ran through the district untill I got to one of the houses I used to visit often. It was an old friends house. I could never visit Hikari again. That much was certain, seeing as my cousin himself had killed her and all the clan. She had been my best friend. Thinking back those eight years, it really did feel like so long ago. We were ten and knew nothing of what was happening within the clan or the village. I shook those thoughts out of my head and slowly padded into the house. I smiled as I remembered that I had even had my own room for when I came round. Our mothers had been great friends, and we were like sisters. I let that thought slip away as I felt a tear struggling its way through my fur. I gently padded all the way to my old room in the isolated house.  
>As I reached the room, the scroll dropped from my teeth and unsealed itself, letting everything in it out. My ears picked up a gruff 'What the fuck?' before the smoke cleared and I fell into a sleep filled with memories that I would be better off forgetting.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We sat by the small river running through the district. Our feet gently touching the water below, cooling our hot feet. I looked to my right, at my best friend and smiled. We were seven.<em>

_"Hikari?" I asked tentativly, "What does your name mean?" I continued after a nod and a giggle. She shrugged beside me, her icey white hair bunching on her shoulders as she did so._  
><em>"I don't know, Ane." She confesed with a slight sigh, her snow white eyes looking slightly lost.<em>

_ I joined her sigh as my hair created a small blue-black curtain to my left. I smiled as I felt a familier chakra approach and Hikari laughed lightly, a heavenly sound that I found the current me missing with all my heavy heart. I went to turn to the left to see him but found my hair in the way. With an annoyed huff, I tried and failed to blow the hair away. Itachi laughed as he grew closer. I found myself missing my cousin just as much as I missed my friend. He sat down between us and helped me put my hair back behind my ear before laughing happily with us. He gently took his sandles off and put his feet in with ours.  
>"So," began Itachi, "What were you two talking about?" he asked lightly. I leaned into my brotherly cousin and told him my question. He laughed slightly as a grin formed. "Well, you're lucky that I know." He told us, slightly smugly. I gasped and begged him to tell us, Hikari nodding him on so that she might know as well. "Hikari." He turned to face the small girl. "Your name means 'Radiance', and I believe that it suits you well." He told us. I agreed whole heartedly.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Hikari and I were eight, and had just been made genin and put on the same squad. We laughed lightly as we pondered on who our instructor whould be. Our other team member, Daiki, was also wondering. As we made our way to the training field where we would meet our instructor, I saw my younder cousins Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke. Kiba had his new puppy Akamaru with him. I had a small Kara standing scaredly between my legs. My cousins ran over and we began making conversation.<br>"So," started Sasuke, "Nii-san has been made and instuctor of a genin group." He told us proudly. I gasped as a wolfish grin spread across my face.  
>"Really? Nii-chan is an instructor?" I asked. Sasuke nodded and grinned. "Wow." I breathed, "He really is something." I quickly asked if the younger ones wanted to come with us. They were six and all so light hearted, especially Sasuke. I missed him like that. They nodded excitedly and followed us, Sasuke holding my hand as we went.<em>

_When we got to the place to meet our instructor, we didn't see anyone untill someone tapped me on the shoulder. Sasuke and I whurled around to see who it was, only to see Itachi standing there. "Aneki!" we both chimed. He smiled down at us and told us he was our instructor. He was eleven._

_Under Itachi, the four of us grew strong within the year._

* * *

><p><em>When we were nine, the four of us were chunin. We where thrilled. Hikari was able to use her sharingan, as was I when we made a friend on a mission only to watch that friend die to protect us. We were strong. I used fire, water and lightning styles easily as I had already found that I had all three as chakra natures. I didn't know how I did it, I was just special. Not as special as Hikari, however. When testing her chakra nature, the paper turned to ice then snow, before it melted under the heat. She was the only Uchiha know to have this ability. Itachi was still training us in hopes that we'd get strong. We all new exactly how the others fought.<em>

* * *

><p><em>When we were ten, our dreams were shatered. Itachi was no longer our squad leader as he was made ANBU and things slowly began to fall apart within the clan. My parents started spending less time in the district, often bringing Hikari with them. She, like Itachi, never wished to fight, and so, was kept out of the way.<em>

_Later that year, the entire clan was killed by my thirteen year old cousin, Itachi. I had been made to help kill Hikari by Itachi, and so my mangekyō had been awakened.__ I was so afriad that night. But I didn't have the heart for vengance and Itachi made me swear to always look after Sasuke. I kept that promise to the best of my abilities._

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning naked and coved in sweat and blood. The blood was from my eyes. I jumped up and ran to the mirror that was hanging by my old dresser. Sure enough, my Mangekyō was activated and I could feel my blood broiling under my skin. I quickly shut the dōjutsu off and hurried around to find my clothes. To my delight, they had been unsealed, I tried to remember when, when all I did as an animal came flooding back. I was quite happy that I didn't maim or kill anyone.<p>

I reached down to pick up the small scruffy pile of clothes when I remembered the Akatsuki I had liberated before I changed. I whurled around to find the man's decapitated head, smirking at me with a raised eyebrow. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest and snappishly asked "What are you looking at?" I wasn't in the mood after all those memories. He grinned like I had just told him he was a god and I slowly remembered why he was looking, and began to blush.  
>"What's the matter, Sweet cheeks? Not like I can do anything to you." He said. The last part was venomous. I uncrosed my arms and folded them to sit above my sex. I leant forward as a bow and appoligised for my cousin.<br>"I am so sorry for what my cousin did to you." I told him sincirely. He scowled and muttered something about he didn't believe me, while I quickly got dressed again, putting all of my gear as it should be. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing when he saw my scythe. I noticed and told him that I would be back to explain later. I looked down at the wolf still sleeping on the floor and lightly kicked her shoulder. "Kara. Get up. We need to go get him." I told the beast firmly. She was up and ready in two seconds flat. I blinked the told the Akatsuki that I would return and I would bring help. I left before he could reply, Kara hot on my heels.

We made it out of the district fairly quickly, taking only a brief detour to home so that I could change my undies. That very little time and so we were on our way yet again. I was on the way to the hospital and I had to find a specific someone. I quickly got there and asked the receptionist where the dead Akatsuki, Kakuzu, was being examined by orders of the hokage. She quickly told me an I was off, flying down the corridors untill I got to the right floor. Only then did I stop. I slunk my way into the shadows, Kara with me, and we moved to the door, emerging on the other side in the otherwise empty room.

I look at the man on the table in morbid fasination. I quickly unrapped a scroll, sealed the dead man within it, and exited the way I came, telling the receptionist on the way out that under no orders was she to tell anyone. Also from the hokage. I had to hurry, I had just broken quite a few laws by doing that, but I didn't iintend on stopping anytime soon. I ran all the way back to the Uchiha district, all the way to Hikari's house, up to my room and unloaded the scroll on the floor.

Unfortunately for me, the dead Kakuzu was in his birthday suit. I quickly threw a blanket over his manly pride and set to work. The one in pieces was curently very quiet, watching in eager fasination as to what I was doing with his dead partner. I quickly activated my dōjustsu and set to work. Uttering not a single word, I worked the man back from death, healing his body as I went. When I felt the pull of death draging him back down, I looked up in Kara's direction and a shround of black chakra erupted from my back, I cried out then it slowly began to subside. Kara got up and looked at my back (my battle kimono had been shrugged down my body to lie around my waist), only to find a pulsating tribal wing design practically sewing itself to my being across my shoulder blades.. This chakra wasn't mine, or Kara's or anyone's in this room. Of that I was sure. I was scared and my eyes were begining to bleed again. Just as I was about to give in, the once lifeless body of Kakuzu gasped to life, coughing and grasing at his throat.

The decapitated jashinist was in awe. I could practically hear him thinking _'Holy Shit! She brought him back from the fuckin' dead!'_ I laughed despite myself before I hurried to the bathroom to throw up. All I was doing anyway was dry heaving, untill, at last, I vomited. I stood back up, flushed the toilet and looked in the mirror, only to see a blood streaked face. I scowled irritably and began to wash my face. I finished reasonably quickly and then put my outfit back together. My back stung, and Kara's mind was showing me what she saw. I'd had wings. Even as I thought it, there was a cackaling sound in my mind. I shuddered and ran back into the room to see Kakuzu only just starting to even out his breathing. He looked at me as I walked in with my normal sharingan on. He nodded to me in thanks before his threads grabbed all the pieces of Hidan and brought him to the stiched man.  
>I smirked in response and watched as Hidan was put back together, piece by piece. "Ow! Fuck, Kakuzu! Can't you be any gentler?" Whined the jashinist angrily.<br>"No. Now shut up. I'm sure the girl doesn't want to be in trouble just yet." He answered just as angrily. I smirked and left them to bicker while I looked for Hikari's dad's clothes. I found them and luckily found his ninja gear. He was about the same size as Kakuzu so I grabbed the necesery items and brought them back to the occupied room. Hidan was just having his head finished being put back on and was swearing up a storm. Poor Kara was on the floor with her paws over her ears. I winced slightly. As I cleared my voice and growled dangerously, the noise stopped.

Kakuzu nodded his thanks as I gave him the clothes and turned away, with Kara beside me, to give him some privacy. Hidan was moving around but Kakuzu growled at him to be careful or the stitches would break. I pondered on this for all of a minute then turned back to the now fully clothed Kakuzu and asked him to move so that Hidan could lay down. They both did as I asked and I walked over to Hidan an started healing him. Sakura was right to put me through medical ninjutsu traing. It was paying off. I cleaned, disinfected, and healed the wounds of the young man before me before slowly unstitching him and healing those incisions too. Before long there were no scars or stitches. I swayed a little as I realised that I'd used a lot of chakra before turning around and fixing the cable to Hidan's scythe. The last thing I remeber before falling into darkness was Hidan's smirk and a whispered 'thank you' from his lips, as threads wrapped around me to keep me from falling too hard.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, my dear readers! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please tell me! I would like 5 reviews for the whole story and feel free to tell me if you didn't like it...<em> _I really need to start on these again anyway so thank you for the anonymous review that made me get on my arse and put this up!_

_But Please;_

**_R_**

_**E**_

**_V_**

_**I**_

**_E_**

_**W**_

**_!_**


	4. Saying Goodbye Home and Saving Puppets

**Yo, everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the holidays. As an extra gift then before, I'm throwing out another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT and NEVER will own Naruto. However the collection of plushies and shirts have to be added to some picture/posters that I printed off, there by increasing the amount of merchandise I have! YAY!**

**Amaya: Can we hurry it up please? I want to see what happens next!**

**Kara: ****As do I, Amaya-sama. What do you have to say BlackCat-chan?**

**BlackCat: Well I feel very happy that people are enjoy-**

**Amaya: Yeah yeah, HURRY UP ALL READY!**

**BlackCat: -humphs- Fine.**

**All: Enjoy and please review after!**

* * *

><p>My head was hurting like a bitch in heat and from what I could guess (which wasn't a lot at the moment), Someone was trying to shake me awake. As my bleary eyes opened, I was greeted by a gorgeous magenta pair of eyes that I didn't recognise. I jumped awake and would have screamed, had it not been for the hand over my mouth. The man who I now recognised as Hidan glared at me a little with a sneer marring his face. Thank Kami-sama he'd stopped me from screaming. As the thought crossed my mind, he leant forward so his mouth was by my ear and whispered huskily "It's 'Jashin-sama'. Not 'Kami-sama'." I could feel my face beginning to heat up slightly as a light blush started burning in my cheeks, though apparently I wasn't the only person who could feel it, as Hidan was smirking viciously.<br>I sighed dispite myself and looked away, trying to figure out where we were. It was dark. And annoying. And I was still laying down, with Hidan crouched above me. My eye gave an involentary twitch as a growl started to form in my throat.

He blinked as the growl started to form louder and got off of me, effectivly ceasing the oncoming animalistic sound. Something sounded in my mind that made me stop moving all together, barely even letting me breathe. As I was pulled into my subconsious, my sharingan flared, bleeding red through the near black of my eye.

* * *

><p>I looked around the scape of my mind and gasped. It looked like a graveyard, with red skies and purple clouds. What caught my attention about the place, however, was the black grass flecked with red. I looked like a battle had comenced here.<br>A laugh whispered through the non-existant wind, slowly coming to a thundering sound that made my ears ring. I jumped around, looking for where the voice was coming from until I looked over towards a dead tree shadowing over a grave. I uncertainly walked towards the shadowey grave to read whose it was for some reason.

As I reached the headstone, my brows were drawn together to show my confusion. _'Karasu Kurō? I don't know anybody called Karasu.'_ I thought confusedly at first then turning bland. My mind went blank as I translated the words in my mind while the whispery laugh echoed again. _'Karasu is Raven and Kurō is Crow. Someone's name is "Raven Crow". How strange.'_ I shuddered as something was drawn down my back, or that's what it felt like, and turned slightly to the right to look right at the tree. I stumbled backwards and feel as I was greeted by a pair of truely glowing blood, red eyes. There was a low, evil, calculating laugh that flowed throught the air at that point.

"I see you finally found me then, Young Shadōurufu(1)." It said in a voice with such presence I felt smothered. I held a hand up to my throat as if that would help me gain the ability to breathe again. Though I felt as if I should move my eyes elsewhere, I couldn't tear my vision from the tree before me. I blinked then swallowed slightly.

"You're a tree?" I tried to keep my voice steady as I asked the question but my composure was shattered as it let out a howling laugh that made the thing open it's mouth. In the light of the bloody sky, I saw glistening teeth shaper then any canines, and was reminded of the Kyuubi's teeth. They looked so much alike, it was impossible. I blinked and scooched back a little more when the shadow before the tree writhed around gently.  
>As the shadow slowly raised upwards and writhed more, I rolled over and crawled away in fear, hopeing that this demon couldn't see my horror.<p>

When I felt something kick me in the side to roll me back onto my back, I kept moving away, until my back hit a crypt wall. I looked up behind me as I was beginning to feel trapped and frantic. I turned my eyes back to the creature in time to see the shroud of shadows break away to reveal a pair of jet black, feathered wings with a span of about fifteen foot. My eyes widened in horror as the chakra suddenly enveloping me become sickeningly dark, and the wings folded in slightly, drawing my attention to what they were attached too. It was a man. His hair looked like Gaara's but it was black and longer. His eyes, so much like mine, a deep crimson red, until a blue swirl worped through them turning his eyes a very unique purple. They were almost alive on their own. His body structure was a mix between Hidan and Gaara, yet what caught my attention there was that he was topless and had some tribal wolves tattooed on his abdomin, like they were dancing. The more I concentrated on them, the more they seemed to dance and move. I was enthralled by this marking, yet so scared of it's owner.

I slowly shifted onto my hands and knees and started to crawl to him. He looked highly amused and began to realise why I'd freaked. That shadow work was like none I had seen before, and I'd seen quite a lot. Slowly, his enchantingly horrorfying wings began to retract back into his back. As the wings did this, a look of sheer agony crossed his face and yet he didn't even flinch. When the wings had completely gone, he walked forwards a few paces before going to Karasu's grave. He lifted a hand and lightly feathered it across the top of the headstone.  
>I cocked my head to one side and blinked twice before I slowly, carefully stood and walked over. He stood with his back to me and as I got closer, I slowly got freaked a little bit more. Across his shoulders, in the same place as mine, there were tribal wings, in the same design (give or take a little bit mor of intracacey), and they were bleeding. That was where he had his wings! I gasped lightly and blinked as I gentley feathered my fingers overs the bleeding design. I didn't want to hurt him and I felt a connection when I'd touched him.<p>

He looked over his shoulder to see me and I suddenly felt guilty for this and the need to cry. He looked back before him and sighed. "Shadōurufu, You needn't feel guilty. This isn't your fault at all. I've been dorment for years within the Uchiha and Nara clans. Only when one born of both came would I be released at the right time. Obviously the time came when you were healing that Akatsuki member." I looked away from him and let my guilt cross through me with a sigh. " Yeah, your father was supposed to be the one to receive me, but he never needed me, and so I was passed on to the next generation." I looked back up and he caught the guilty look in my eye.

"Is that your grave?" I asked quietly. He nooded lightly and turned to face me. "How can you tell me not to feel quilty? It's almost like I gave you those cuts myself." I whispered as a single bloody tear leaked from my left eye. He sighed and shook his head, looking off to the east (as I guessed) towards the slowly blueing sky.

"I'm not dead, that's just my seal." He explained as he took my hands in one of his and wiped my tear away. "And you're not to feel guilty because this is how I've always been. I come but only leave in death, though sometimes not even then, and I will always be," he paused as he gestured to himself with his free hand "This." He finished quietly, almost loathingly.  
>My jaw trembled slightly before I smiled gentley and nodded. "I'm here to help you." he said putting emphasis on the last word.<p>

"Why do you keep calling me 'Shadōurufu'?" I asked genuinly curious. He sighed as if I was stupid, and in this case I think it was fine to do so. He shook his head with a light roll of his eyes as if to say _"figure it out yourself"_. I laughed lightly as I translated it and blushed in embaressment. He thundered a laugh and ruffled my hair lightly. I huffed lightly and turned away from him slightly with crossed arms. "Be thankful you don't have family to get in you way." I said bitterly and from seemingly nowhere. He sobered immediately and the skies returned to how they had been as his eyes also changed to a disturbing red and his grip around my hands shifted to my wrists with painful pressure. I thrashed lightly as that omnious chakra returned to strangle me.  
>I shook from fear and started thrashing wildley when all of a sudden, the young man before me disappeared and in his place was a giant form of what looked like chakra in the shape of a raven. What made it worse was the blood curdeling eyes and caw. I released it's sound of death and I screamed and fell to my knees with my hands still being held. I closed my eyes and started crying.<p>

* * *

><p>I was thrashing around wildly while Hidan tried to pin me, I was sweating and crying though so his grip was horrible. Suddenly I screamed and sat bolt upright, shaking in fear, and almost knocking him out as I shot up.I pushed myself up and back so I had my back to the wall with my knees bent up in front, wrapped up by my arms. I shook a little more before I bent my head to my knees and just sobbed heartily. I felt like I couldn't stop crying once I started though and so I kept thinking back to being with all my friends from the Uchiha clan before the massacre and how horrid they'd looked after they were murdered. One scene was played out before my eyes so many times it hurt, however. Hikari's death. Her blood on my hands. My eyes shot open again, still leaking the tears and I suddenly grabbed the side of my head as if to stop the memories from playing out and locked handfuls of my hair between my now cold fingers.<p>

Hidan looked on at me in pity and Kara whined beside me. Kakuzu was nowhere to be found. I was trying to even my breathing when I heard whispering on the lower floor of the house. I froze. My breathing was suddenly so even and quiet that I could have thought that I myself had died. My dōjustu was active again in seconds and I sunk into the shadows, bringing Hidan and Kara with me.  
>We moved as silent as the grave through the house untill we got to the bottem floor, where the intruders were. I looked carefully. For ANBU, they weren't very well hidden at all. I unsheathed my sword silently and let some of my more animalistic qualities take control. I slowly inched myself further into the room, telling the other two to stay put under the jutsu of shadows and slowly slid out of my own shadow hiding place behind them all. I stood tall, any evidence that I had been crying and such gone, with my sword being used as a leaning post at the minute.<br>What gave my presence away was me stabbing my sword through the floor.

They all jumped around to face me and one slowly stepped forward, taking in my exposed weapon. I could hear the snarl and feel his glare as he spoke. "Nara-Inuzuka, Amaya." I nooded "You are to come with us for punishment for breaking the law at least three times in one night. Hokage-sama has ordered that you be apprehended at all costs." He finished. I nodded and looked around at the four of them.

"I understand," I spoke evenly, measuring myself "But there's a problem there, 'cause I'm not going anywhere with you assholes." I snarled viciously, ginning ferally at them. They moved into position to attack but I was quicker. As they moved, I sped over to them and spun out with my sword, slicing them all through the gut, letting large amounts of blood pour from them. I looked over the deep cuts momentarly and noted happily that they were clean but angry looking. That meant my poison was working. I backflipped back to Hidan and Kara, sheathing my sword while I was in the air. While I was in ANBU, I'd never had a codename. But now I did. I was Shadōurufu to all of Konoha. The thought of that made me quiver from excitment.

The shadow jutsu over the other two broke from my shattered concentration and Kara shook her head and sighed lightly. "Come on." I ordered them lightly. Kara came without question but as Hidan opened his mouth to protest, I silenced him with glare. "Hidan, if we don't move now, then they're really going to hunt us. Besides, you backchat me and I'll rip your entrials out, feed them to you, decapitate you and them get Itachi-ani to Tsukyōmi your ass." I growled out. He closed his mouth and nodded with wide eyes. Kara snickered, knowing that I'd probably make good on that promise.

I sighed and shook my head, leading us all out off the old house and walking straight into an amuzed looking Kakuzu. "Where are we headed?" He asked. I shrugged and put a finger to my chin before jumping to the right to look at both the Akatsukis.

"Hey, wasn't Akasuna no Sasori in Akatsuki?" I asked. They nodded. "And didn't he die in Suna?" I asked again. They nodded again. I nodded in return. "Okay, we'll go to Suna and bring Sasori back before we go to..." I trailed off. They blinked numbly and I sighed. "Oh Ka-" Hidan looked at me oddly and I changed my words "Umm...Jashin-sama," He smirked in triumph "Where is the Akatsuki base?" I finally finished.

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other, before both speaking at the same time "Amegakure." I nodded and we were off to Suna, leaving the village quietly and through a secret way through the Uchiha district. We snuck through the shadows the whole way out of Konoha, though, for fear of getting caught.

At some point some time after we'd got out of Konoha, Kara looked up at me and our eyes met. She sighed lightly, "Amaya-sama, When are you going to turn your sharingan off?" she asked slightly worridly. I sighed and shock my head.

"As soon as we're out of immeadiate danger, I guess." I answered her honestly. Hidan was being all jittery so I turned to ask him what was up with him but before I could even get the words out, he beat me to the point.

"HOLY SHIT!" He shouted while Kara and I winced at his volume, "That fucking dog talked!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, while Kakuzu slapped him upside the back of the head and Kara growled at him.

"Yes, she did, Hidan. But did you have to shout that to high heavens?" I asked in a low growl with closed eyes. We were currently taking a small break, but due to Hidan's volume, we all hopped back up into the trees and started tree hopping again, with me on Kara's back.

* * *

><p>After two days of non-stop running, we finally reached the destroyed base that had become Sasori's grave. We could all see Sasori in the mid-mornig sun and we walked slowly over to where he was laying in the arms of two puppets. I cared not for those ones but for the red-head between them. After I had disentangled him, I rolled him over onto his back and did to him what I did to Kakuzu.<p>

All the while I was working the jutsu I could hear Karasu whispering to me, guiding me. There was a difference this time however, unlike before with just a small shroud behind me, there was now a dome, encasing us all. Hidan, Kakuzu and Kara were kneeled across from me on Sasori's other side as if they were trying to figure out how the jutsu worked. My mangekyō was activated and, like before, my eyes were bleeding.

After a few minutes like this, and just as I was bringing my hands away, Sasori gasped to life before me. His body morphed into his previous puppet one with the coil. And we were shocked. As Kara informed him about everything that had happened to him and the spy he had for Orochimaru-teme, I wondered off a little ways with Hidan by my side.

"Hey, you never gave me your name. And are you alright?" He asked me. I wasn't feeling good, and it showed apparently. Karasu laughed and nodded. I sighed a little and looked at Hidan. He really was very handsome. Dispite what Shika had said, he seemed very nice. Caring. But that could only be because I was the one to save him. As I stood there looking, I started to sway a little and my eyes grew a pained look.

"Sorry." I appoligised. "May name is Amaya. I'm of the Uchiha, Nara and Inuzuka clans, so my surname is some combination of those. It used to be Uchiha Amaya, but people in the village don't really know about the Uchiha blood so I'm a 'Nara-Inuzuka'. And Since you asked, I'm feeling really. Really. Shit." I told him informativley before promtly turning around and coughing up blood.

My eyes closed in pain and before I knew it, I was unconcious again. But I know that we were now on our way to Amegakure.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Shadōurufu - Shadow Wolf.<br>_

_Hello everyone! And thank you for reading this far and staying with me!_

_My brain is slightly boggled at the minute so... Anyway... YAY! Dead Akatsuki's are being brought back! YAY!_

_Anyway please review, I would like to know what you thought! **PLUS! **If you review now then you get cookies!  
><em>

_All: See you all next time!_


	5. A New Home and An Angel

**Sooo... Everyone reading the manga? Do you know the tailed beasts have actual names? How shocked was I when I found out? Anyway, here's the next chappie for 'The Flaw of Mine'. Enjoy!**

**BlackCat: Hida-kun~? -butters eyelashes ****and speaks too sweetly-**

**Hidan: Hm? -looks over with creased eyebrows, knowing something's up-**

**BlackCat: Could you please do the disclaimer? -snuggles up close and butters eyelashes-**

**Amaya: -growls- Keep away from my man!**

**BlackCat: -glares- Make me, when I could just kill everyone off.**

**Amaya: -glares but stays silent and does nothing-**

**BlackCat: -smirks then looks back to Hidan- So, can you?**

**Hidan: Um... Okay. Sure. I don't want to die, so... Definately... BlackCat-san does not own any of the rights to Naruto or Shippuden or the manga or any of the actual charactors. She only has rights to the merchandise she owns. That includes the Shippuden DVD's that she got for christmas but forgot to tell you...**

**BlackCat: See, was that so hard? -Kara giggling in background-**

**Hidan: Yes. Yes it was. I feel like I just died a little on the inside...**

**BlackCat: Oh well. Enjoy and on with the show!**

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly, hearing the sound of the wind through the trees. Someone was carrying me, and for that I was thankful. Kara looked over to me and smirked lightly, sending me an<em> "At last. You're finally awake after being out of it for nearly a day..." <em>telepathically. Well, that itself told me that, unlike usually, Kara wasn't carrying me.  
>I sighed lightly and rubbed my head further into my carriers back, by his shoulder, and recieved a chuckle. His body rumbled beneath me and his hair tickled my nose as I turned.<p>

My eyes closed as I scrunched up my nose, but I opened them and saw silver. That confirmed who was carrying me, I guess. Seeing as he'd been blown up and buried, it wasn't surprising that the main scents coming from him were sulfer, blood and soil, but I faintly picked up the underlying scents of magnolia and vanilla. That must be his natural scent. It was the beautiful blend of magnolia and vanilla that were slowly lulling me back to my dreamscape.

Before I went back to my dreams, I saw Sasori move across in front of us to be by Kara, sending Hidan and I a small smirk as he went. I don't know which one of us it was meant for and with Hidan's natural scent lulling me back to sleep, I didn't really care.  
>I closed my eyes and rested my head on Hidan's shoulder, leaning slightly on his head, and finally drifted off as the sound of rain began pattering on the world below the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Dreams are funny things, and mine are no different. I was in a dark room with nothing but a sliver of light from under the door to show where I was. My back felt like it was on fire, so I wondered backwards untill my back was pressed against the wall. That was when the whispering started.<p>

"My Lord. Are we going after that Konoha-mutt-girl soon?" I recognised that voice, but I couldn't think where. It was from a time ago, years, and I simply couldn't place a face or name to the voice. The laugh that followed that statement was chilling. That voice, that laugh, I did know. That meant that the first voice was... and the memory was gone. I didn't know who they were again, but I knew who they were talking about.

"Soon, Kabuto. But we must keep Sasuke-kun's training up. He needs to be stronger, and he still has yet to kill." My eyes grew wide. It WAS Orochimaru-teme. And evedently Kabuto was with him. They continued to talk, not knowing I could hear their plan. "We must be careful, however. Sasuke-kun can not be distracted. Especially not by Her..." Orochimaru-teme continued.

I looked down with eyebrows drawn together in confusion. My mind was fuzzy but it made no difference. I leaned my head back against the wall with closed eyes and a pained expression and slid down the wall to a sitting position. I opened my eyes and could strangely see everything. It wasn't clear like light spilling through out the room, but it was still reasonably clear. I knew that either my shraingan had flared to help my see, or my Inuzuka sences were kicking in.  
>I looked over to the left expecting to see nothing, only to find a bed. Someone was in it. I didn't know who it was but whenever Orochimaru-teme said "Sasuke-kun", they flinched. I looked closer and saw hair coloured the same as mine but in the style of what I would say looked like a ducks butt. I blinked in realisation and gasped as I fell backwards and flew a hand to my mouth. It was my dear little cousin, Sasuke.<p>

I tried to move back further till I hit the wall I'd forgotten was behind me and fell. Fell through shadows. Through the damned wall, the floor. All I knew was it was black again. And I didn't like it.

* * *

><p>I gasped lightly back to reality on Hidan's back but otherwise fained sleep. The silver hair carrying me peeked at me over his shoulder to make sure I was okay but didn't look to long as he had to avoid a tree. I looked up slightly and sighed openly. I was drenched. At least I'd also grabbed my bathroom supplies before we'd left, as I'd have to have a shower now. I sighed again and replayed the dream. It had felt so real and yet so wrong. Hikari had once told me that she always had dreams like that, and that they weren't dreams at all. More like visions. But this one had felt like it was happening now, not in the future and definately not the past.<p>

I needed to calm down so I began to breathe deeply, breathing in all the scents of the world then letting them go. I smelt magnolias and vanilla (Hidan's natural scent) mixing easily with blueberries (me), sawdust and cinnamon mixing nicely together which I took to be Sasori's natural scent, rain, grass, blood, soil, sulfer, poison (also Sasori), and a distinct smell of paper. I didn't know where that was coming from, and I wasn't sure I was ready to find out. To bad for me that we were only a mile from Amegakure and the trees were beginning to thin out already. Everyone dropped to the floor (Hidan was still carrying me) and started running. Fast. The wind whipped by us, making it incredibly hard to breathe properly, untill I found a sheild in Hidan. I saw his head shake and guessed that he'd rolled his eyes as well.

When we were but a few metres away from the gates of the grand city, we paused. Hidan set me down gently and made sure I could walk. I turned my head slightly and avoided his eyes as a light blush sprinkled my cheeks. "Can you walk?" He asked me gently, head bent slightly so he was closer to my height (he's 5'8", I'm 5'5"). I nodded but didn't say anything. As Hidan and the others started walking again, I lightly tugged on Hidan's arm while kara kept walking with the others. I looked down as my blush darkened.

"Uh...Um...Thanks." I said finally. He looked confused before a Naruto-like grin broke out across his face.

"Hey, you're welcome, Bitch." He told me. Then blinked and continued. "But what was it for?" I could have facepalmed. The fact that I only twitched a little showed how good my self control was getting. When I suddenly realised what he'd called me, I growled low in my throat. He blinked again a stepped back as a dark look crossed my features.  
>"Um, Amaya? What's wrong?" He asked, inching backwards. I let an uncharacteristic sound rip through me before glareing daggers. If looks could kill, well he'd still be alive, but if he wasn't immortal...<p>

"Don't. Call. Me. Bitch." I barked out, teeth getting longer and sharper by the second. _'And there goes that wolfish blood of mine again...'_ I thought bitterly. He blinked and backed up and I chose that moment to pounce. Litterally. He took one step back and I jumped at him, growling as I flew. I barreled into him and pinned him, teeth bared and claws digging into his flesh. There seemed to be a spark that flickered into an inferno in his eyes as a demonic grin spread across his face. I faltered and lifted back slightly, only to be held in place.

The growling didn't subside but it was definately rumbling through me, and his eyes seemed to be on fire. He moved his hands from my wrists up my shoulders, rakeing his nails down my back untill pinning me to him by my hips. I was straddling him and he seemed to like it that way, but the rakeing did nothing good for me. I gasped and threw my head back to let a shuddery breath out, before groaning slightly in pleasure as I felt the way our bodies fit, even like this. I could feel his arousel and it spurred my own onwards. This was not good. But yet it was so brilliantly good at the same time.

He raked his nails down my back again, and my arms gave out, letting us lay chest to chest. I glared lightly and raked my claws down his arms, his sides and after I'd sat up again, across his chest and down his abdomin. By now he was quivering. Evrytime I lightly dragged my nails over his torso, there was a groan of pleasure and then quivering. The rain that was landing on us was not helping matters and I was finding my resolve, my reasoning, slipping more and more. Slowly I leaned back and clawed lightly up his legs before rubbing his bulging manhood lightly, teasingly. He groaned, weather from pleasure or longing, I didn't know. A cough behind us and a set of wolfish snickers brought me back to reality. I blushed deeply, sending my face scarlet, before jumping up and moving away by about five foot.

Kara came up beside me and set a knowing, amused, look on her face. _"Blackm__ail." _I heared echo through my mind before tuning and looking the other way. Hidan got up and kept looking over my way, I kept my eyes down, and Kara was between us. I made to look at Kara, but the large bulge in the front of Hidans pants made me falter in my step and blush even deeper, if it was even possible. I looked ahead and Sasori joined me. He had such a sly grin on his face, I couldn't help but think that he looked much like 'the cat that got the cream', as the saying goes. I gulped and looked ahead.

"So," started Sasori. "I am Akasuna no Sasori, but I believe you already know this." I nodded. "The big guy back there is Kakuzu, and the one you were molesting is Hidan." I blushed deeper at his choice of words. Well, this was going to be a fun. I shuffled about slightly and looked over my shoulder but through my hair at the silver hair behind us. He, too, had a light sprinkling of a blush across his cheeks. I spun my head back round to see the front when Sasori tapped my shoulder. I suddenly felt scared, though I knew I needn't be, I knew that Itachi would protect me if I needed it, but right now, I just wanted my brotherly cousins back home with me.

I looked to the red head beside me and qwerked an eyebrow. "Did you want something, Sasori-san?" I asked quietly, dillibrately. He blinked but said nothing. Suddenly he stopped and pulled me over slightly.  
>"What I wanted, Gaki(1), was your name." He growled lightly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I moaned lightly but failed at covering it. When he looked at me, I was expecting to see a deadly glare, instead I meet slightly shocked, yet still bored looking, eyes. The smirk stretching across his face proved he didn't mind the reaction, more like he reveled in it. He pulled me round behind a tree, pulled me closer to his height, maybe lower, pushed me against the tree, opened my kimono slightly and started sucking away at the flesh of right brest. I tried to conceil my moans but I must have a least let a few gasps loose, as Sasori was looking up at my face with stormy eyes. Damn. I had to stop doing this.<p>

The sucking stopped only to replaced by light bites. That I really did have trouble keeping quiet about. I closed my mouth and bit my lip, bit it so hard it started bleeding and sent my eyes rolling. I knew I was slightly masochistic but really? I didn't think I was this bad. Seconds later, the assult on my breast stopped, I looked down and gasped, glared and blushed all in one. He gave me a hickey. Fucker. He was gonna go down, 'cause this meant war. I stood up again, with my legs like jello, and righted my kimono before moving out from behind the tree again. I blinked at the sight before me. Kakuzu and Hidan were knocked out. I looked back at Sasori and lifted an eyebrow when I saw him rearanging his pants. Really? Damn.

Kara was laughing like a hyena untill I growled dangerously to "Shut the fuck up or I'll come over there and make you. Painfully." There was a glint in my eyes as I said that, but it worked none the less. I sighed and looked back at Sasori. "Sasori-san." He looked up and wondered over. My eyes never left him. "My name is Uchiha Amaya. Or Nara-Inuzuka Amaya. The wolf is Kara and she's my best weapon." He nodded and Kara grinned evilly as I said the last bit. I shook my head and wondered over to Hidan. When I reached him, I saw a small bruise forming on the back of his neck. I focused my chakra to my hands and prayed to all the gods that he'd wake up when I'd healed him.

Seconds later, after the bruise had vanished, he shot awake and bolt upright. I sighed. "Hidan-san, you're okay. There's no-one here." I spoke gently. He shook his head a second before his eyes landed on Kara and flashed vehemently. He jumped up and rushed to attack my most faithful friend but I jumped before her and growled dangerously while Kara whined and hid behind me.

"Move, Meinu(2). That fuckin' mutt attacked us and knocked us out!" He growled just as dangerously. I shook my head and stood my ground, and bared my elongating teeth at him. He moved to put a hand over my shoulder to push me away but I snapped at him, eyes flashing dangerously. I was on my haunches. A suffocating chakra started to form around the area but it had no effect on me. Shadows writhed before trees under my will and my eyes began bleeding red into black as my dōjutsu flew to life. The tomoe swirled and the silver hair crumbled, clutching his arms as if to keep himself together as his memories of near death began to swim in the forefront of his mind.  
>Torture was what I was good at. There was a reason I was placed alongside Mitarashi Anko. We both were blood thirsty and what she couldn't get out of prisoners, I could.<p>

Sasori's eyes widened in slight horror and Kakuzu was now awake and trying to move. It wasn't untill Kara bit my leg lightly that I came back to me. The evil chakra subsided and I returned mostly to normal, leaving only my sharingan awake. My arms fell to my sides and I fell to the floor. My tears soon started but the rain had started again, washing them away as quickly as they came, as if promising that no-one would see me cry.

Kara picked me up and made me sit on her back, using her as a form of transportation. She continued on towards Ame and towards Itachi-ani. My hair was flat again by now, making me look more washed out then I already was. Kara paused for all of a second before continuing. I was looking down the entire time, tears mingling with the rain to fall into Kara's fur.

"Amaya-sama." She said quietly, "I'm sorry. He was telling the truth. I did knock them out. I used a fallen branch. But I did it because I didn't want them to think ill of you." she looked away from the path, not quite meeting my eyes, not quite seeing me, yet seeing so much more to me then anyone ever had. I nodded numbly signalling that I knew that and she continued at a faster pace. "They are following, you know." She told me, hopeing to make me hear her.

"I heard you, Inazuma(3). Keep going." I mumbled numbly. How could I have done that? I didn't want to do that, but Kara is my packmate. The other two were gone. Daiki was still an ANBU but Hikari was dead. I could feel that all getting on top of me. I lifted my head slightly to look at the walls surrounding the city. I was shocked. I looked back to the guys who were keeping a fair distance away and couldn't help but feel guilty again. Hidan still looked... Scared, for lack of a better word. Though his hatred for Kakuzu made him ever complaining, this time... He was quiet. Kakuzu had ofered him a hand to steady him, help him walk, and Hidan had accepted without hesitaion or complaint. Sasori walked a little ways ahead of them but still behind me.

We reached the wall with the guys hesitating slightly behind me. "Pass and reason for being here?" A guard asked. I hadn't realised there were guards. Sasori stepped forwards and the man before me dropped his awaiting hand. "What is your reason for being here?" he asked again, I picked up a scent of fear that made me really look at him. He was scared of the men behind me and scared for me.

Sasori smirked. "You know why we're here. We've come to see 'God' and she's with us. The Akatsuki." He told him boredly, putting quotation marks around 'God'. Whoever this 'God' was, he was held in high regard. The man went to step away from us, trying to appear strong, but his feet got caught up a little and he tripped, catching himself before he hit the ground. I looked at him and pity welled within me. _"You needn't pity him." _Karasu whispered in my mind. I blinked and looked away, still with pity in my heart. I was pathetic for a ninja. Ninja aren't supposed to have emotions. They're supposed to be concieled. Hidden. Otherwise the mission is in jepardy. That lesson was drilled into us when we were in ANBU.

_"You are not pathetic. Far from it. You're strong and skilled. One of the best kunoichi I've seen in a long time."_ Karasu comforted. He'd put emphasis on the word 'long', drawing it out, showing that he truely is old and wise. _"Not that old, and obviously not that wise if I was captu__red and sealed between two clans."_ He stated blandly. I smiled slightly and the pity dropped, instead being replaced by a sort of loathing. Fuck only knows what I was loathing. Kara cracked a small smirk and my own smile brightened.

The guard came back over to us and handed us all some slips. I read over them and found 'V.I.P.' written on them. "You can enter Amegakure now. Kami no Tenshi will come by to welcome you." He told us with a wavering voice that stuck in his throat when he saw Hidan glareing at him. Someone wanted to sacrifice something but he wasn't allowed, yet.

We filed through the gate and found that the rain was coming to a halt. I looked up, letting my bangs fall from my face, and saw white. I sniffed the air and found wetness. I tried harder until I located the smells of paper and perfume. Voilet scented perfume, if I wasn't mistaken. When I looked around, I saw a woman flying towards us. She truely did look like an angel. Her wings of paper flapped in a light rhythm, barely seeming to beat at all. Then she reached us and I took in her appearance fully.

Amber eyes stood out amongst cream skin, and peaked out under purple-blue hair. She had a small paper rose tucked into her hair, seeming to keep her bun in place. she had a narrow nose and a drawn smile, the smile further caught attention by showing of her labret, below her lip. She was, of course, wearing the standerd Akatsuki cloak. She saw the guys and shock radiated through her. So, they must have found out they died. When this woman turned to me, she gasped. She leaned forward slightly and whispered a single name that made me shudder.

"Madara?" she questioned. The guys looked so very confused, save for Kakuzu who suddenly also saw the resemblence to the Uchiha traiter. I turned off my sharingan and shook my head.

"My name is Amaya. I am from the Uchiha, Nara and Inuzuka clans of Konoha. I saved these members from death, if not, brought them back from him." I told her. She nodded numbly and wandered in front of me. I take it she was leading us to the Akatsuki leader. Kara trotted up next to her and rolled her eyes at me.

"My name is Konan." She supplied. She looked at Kara and back at me. "Who is this?" she asked lightly.

"Oh. This is Kara, my companion. Are you taking us to see this 'God' person?" I asked. She looked at me and smirked lightly.

"Wait and see." She told me. I was thankul that she was leading us, because these streets were more hectic then Konoha on the busiest days, in the markets, of the year. Slowly, as we got to a large crowd, the people surrounding us parted like a sea. The whole city was further industrialized than all the other hidden villages put together. Towers and pipelines accumulated and turned corners together. Where we were going, everyone was on their knees, showing their respect for the underlings of their so-called 'God'.

The tower we were approaching was anong the tallest buildings of Ame, probably the tallest. As we got under the cover of an over laying ledge above the door, the rain began to pour again. Konan sighed, muttering something about hating sundays because 'it always rains'. I bit my lip to stop from laughing and looked straight ahead at the large iron doors before us.

Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori all raised a hand and made the ram seal. I blinked and dropped my jaw as the heavy doors shuddered open. The Akatsuki members filed in past me, only Hidan stopping to look back at me. He looked straight at me, expression blank. "You might want to walk on your own feet from now on." He told me. I nodded and hopped off of Kara, an appology rising in my throat. He walked forwards a little and took my hand. "I know your sorry, and I am too. I shouldn't have reacted like that. But," a small smirk grew on his face. "Welcome to the Akatsuki's main base. Now you just gotta join properly."

I nodded and took my hitai-ate off, shaking my hair slightly as I did so, to make sure there were no knots, and looked at it pleadingly. Everything I held dear to me had been in Konoha, only to be taken and moved elsewhere. I blinked back a small amount of tears before retching for a kunai from my pouch. I had two head bands and an ANBU mask. My mask and the other hitai-ate were sealed in a scroll. That head band I was never going to defile, mainly because it was my first one, when our squad was first formed.

A smile tugged at my lips. Hikari had told me that should she die, I was to have her hitai-ate. I told her okay but left it with my most prized possesions. Back home. I gently placed the kunai on the left side of the metal plate, just off the leaf, before striking through it and holding the newest sign that I was a traitor too. Hidan took the kunai from me and went to put it back in my pouch, resting a warming hand on my arm as he was drawing back. I expected him to retract his arm but he never did it. I looked up at him and saw him nodding slightly.

I gulped down my fear, anxiety, excitement and disappointment and tied my hitai-ate back round my head, almost proudly diplaying that I was now a nuke-nin(4). I looked at the kunai in his hand and took it again, bending to Kara and grabbing her hitai-ate in my free hand. She too had her old one sealed away, not caring what happened to this one. I struck through that too. Now we were both nuke-nin. I stood back up, putting my kunai back in my pouch and looked back at a grinning Hidan.

"Welcome the Akatsuki, Bitches." I sighed at him but couldn't help the grin that broke across my face. I was going to see Itachi-ani again. My heart raced as we stepped foot into the building, walking lightly till our footsteps were masked by the sound of the great doors shutting behind us. _'No going back, I suppose...'_ I thought, not really caring. My grin got brighter as we were finally there. Here. This, this could be home.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, pretty's! Thanks for reading. Umm... Okay can I has reviews pwease?<em>

_Translations:  
><em>_(1) Gaki - Brat. This is usually what Sasori calls Deidara.  
>(2) Meinu - Bitch. What Hidan calls everyone...<br>(3) Inazuma - Lightning. A nickname that will be explained later in the story...  
>(4) Nuke-nin - Missing nin. Basically what all the Akatsuki are... And Sasuke, and Orochimaru-teme, and Kabuto... Those are the only ones I can think of at the minute off the top of my head...<em>

_Umm... My brother needs to have a minor op on his toes cause they're being weird... That's actually_ _like the only exciting thing that's happening soon... Aside from my interview to get into collage on friday... I'm shitting my self..._

_So... Anyway please **REVIEW! **You get cookies if you do... :3_


	6. Way To Make an Entrance

**Heya guys! Me again, so sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 6. Little bit more mature then past chapters, though not by much.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto, despite how much I wish for it to be true. THANK YOU! And please read on. :)**

* * *

><p>The foyer was so grand in expenditure; you could see the vast riches that were spent on this room. Marble floor glistened under a great chandelier that was surrounded by two great stairways quilted in velvet. Great granite statues and exquisite paintings lined the room, adding to the feel of sheer elegance. Despite the grand chandelier, the room was still quite dark, and it took a moment for my eyes to completely adjust to the change from outside to, dimly lit, inside.<p>

My knees started to grow weak, as I felt so out of place. I looked around in awe as Kara came up beside me to lean on. She was quite disgustingly wet and soppy which brought my attention to the two of us. We were completely drenched, and now that I wasn't moving, I realised how cold it was. As if to prove a point, a sneeze racked through my body, echoing loudly around the great hall.

Once I'd stopped swaying and steadied my body, my arms automatically came up to wrap around myself in an attempt to warm up, I caught Hidan wondering back towards me. He held out a hand towards me and spoke, his words echoing louder than my sneeze, but maybe that was just me. "Amaya, are you coming, or what?"

I nodded in response to his question, and followed after him once he'd turned and continued down the hall beside one of the grand staircases. My teeth were soon chattering, giving away my chill and Hidan looked at me over his shoulder. "Are you alright? 'Cause you certainly don't sound it..." I simply shrugged and looked away, before I carefully asked him something, certain that I wouldn't stutter from the cold.

"Hidan," I began carefully, "Is there a bathroom or something nearby? A shower would make me feel better..." He stopped and looked at me carefully. I nearly walked into him, which made him smirk, before he nodded and led the way to the closest bathroom.

He stopped outside a cream door and said, "In there. I'll wait here for you if you want." I nodded and walked inside. The bathroom was huge, bigger than any I could have imagined; which is an impressive feat, considering my own bathroom is very big in comparison to others.

Black marble floor, with an impressively large bath laid into the middle of it, an actual toilet in black marble situated a little ways down from a urinal in the same composite (the toilet's closer to the wall). On the other side of the room in the corner was a layout of cupboards; cream with black granite tops, one with a marbled sink inlaid into the top, with a mirror above it. Toiletries cluttered the counter tops, but in an organised way, with cream towels that were lined on the wall next to the cabinets on a radiated towel rail.

Just down from this was an enclosure shower that must have been about 6ft in width and 5ft in length from the wall. The shower head was just as big, with about an inch from each of the frosted glass sides. The black tiles that lined the room made for an even more exquisite look.

Hidan had reached around the door for me to find the light switch and turn the lights on for me. The lights were huge and put in exactly the right places to give off the perfect amount of light. I quickly dashed inside and shut the door behind me, leaving the lock and immediately went for the toilet.

After the long journey, this girl was busting for a pee, and the cold wetness wasn't really helping much. Once I'd finished and washed my hands, I striped out of my wet clothes and sealed them in another scroll I'd brought before getting new, dry clothes out of another and placing them, with my clean underwear on the counter by the sink. I also got my shampoo and conditioner out and placed them by the shower with my flannel and custom soap bar.

Despite my nakedness, I was beginning to warm up and I found that the bathroom had under floor heating. I was looking for how to turn the shower on when I slipped on a puddle that my drenched hair had left. I landed heavily on my back and bumped my head a little, and a long, loud string of curses flew from my mouth. I laid back and breathed deeply trying to calm and steady myself when I heard the door open and Hidan came in.

He crouched above my head and once I'd opened my eyes, he asked if I needed any help. "No, shit." Was my ever brilliant reply, of course. He smirked at me and moved around me slightly to pick me up and put me on my feet. I swayed a little once he let go and wondered over to the door to lock it. Just as my legs were about to give again, he was there to hold me steady again.

I looked at him with swimmy eyes and met his brilliant magenta orbs. I was feeling feint, and he knew it, judging from the concerned look on his face. His silver hair was a mess as opposed to the usual slicked back, and I decidedly liked it.

"What else did you need help with?" he asked gently. I had to blink a bit to focus before the question registered and I tried to answer. My head was really starting to hurt by now, and I moved a hand up to my head to push on it to try and relieve some of the pain. A pained grimace settled on my face before I even attempted to answer.

"Can you turn the shower on, please?" I asked painfully. He nodded back and walked me into the enclosed shower space and set me down, putting my things in with me, shutting the door and going to the control panel to turn it on. Immediately, the warm water began to beat down on me, soothing my now very sore body. I sighed in contentedness as the water warmed up to hot, but not scalding. I barely noticed a now naked Hidan also stepping into the shower until he was kneeling behind me offering to wash my back and hair. I nodded and sighed happily while he pushed my hair off my back and lathered soap into my flannel and over my back.

He was thorough if nothing else, but he was also being incredibly gentle. My back felt incredible once it had been thoroughly cleaned. I leaned my head back against him, considering how close we were this was a simple task. "You feeling alright now?" he asked me as he gently massaged my shoulders and lower back. I sighed and nodded happily, until his hand brushed my hips and I hissed in a breath. "You've bruised here where you fell." He told me, brushing my hips again and running his hands up my back to my shoulders. I could feel the bruises forming, so I knew he wasn't lying but I wasn't too happy about it either.

I dropped my head forward again as he reached for my shampoo, blueberry of course, and began to do my hair for me. He made no sound of annoyance as he worked through my lengthy hair, but I did pick up a snigger once his fingers began lathering the shampoo into my scalp and I breathed in a shaky breath. The scalp massage was spectacular, I nearly fell asleep and cracked my head again, but Hidan caught me, luckily, and sat me between his now splayed legs so that I could use him as a sort of support. His knees were crooked up as a precaution in case I slipped again, and I was thankful.

"Hidan?" I questioned quietly. I continued once he gave a small hum of acknowledgement, "How can you do this so well?" I asked. He chuckled a little while his hands continued to massage the shampoo right the way through my hair.

"I used to do this for my little sister. Her hair wasn't as long as yours, but it was close..." At least he was honest. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to her, but I let it go. "She died. Fell ill with something and nobody knew what it was or anything. She was only 9. I was 15, and I'd pretty much raised her... It was the one time where I'd been truly devastated. After that I raced the ranks and got to jounin by the time I was 17. Anything after, well, you can guess, or the others will tell you." I hummed sadly before turning my head slightly to glance at him.

His hair was being plastered to his face and he looked... sad, for lack of any other word. His eyes were lowered though still concentrated on my hair. "I'm sorry for your loss, Hidan. Thank you for telling me." I leaned back against once I'd said this and a genuine, sad smile crossed his features, before he dropped his head against mine and closed his eyes, a single tear leaving his right eye. Right then, I think my heart stopped. The cruel, sadistic, animal of a man... was crying for the loss of someone dear to him from over 7 years ago.

I swallowed the raising lump in my throat and turned fully in his lap to hug him. He accepted it and just held me there for a small time, before lifting his head, smiling and turning me to finish doing my hair. Surprisingly, it didn't take too long for my hair to be completely cleaned and conditioned, but then came trying to clean the rest of me. Hidan helped me to my feet and handed me my soap and flannel. I did my arms and armpits, but when I started on my crotch, bum and the tops of my legs, my feet got caught up and I fell, Hidan turned and grabbed my arm but I ended up pulling him down with me.

As we fell, he pinned me to his body to his body with one hand and put his other arm out to cushion the blow. I landed first, though softer than earlier and Hidan followed though he kept himself off me, seeing as he'd braced for impact. I groaned a little, though not sure why; probably the position. Somehow we'd managed to land so that he was positioned between my legs. I raised my hands up his chest and over his shoulders through what felt like no intention of my own, before my hands clasped around his neck. As if he'd known what I was about to try and do, he dipped his head to mine and closed to gap between us, our lips clasped together and I felt like liquid fire was pounding through my veins, as my eyes closed.

I untied my hands and as one hand wrapped through his hair, the other travelled down his back to just above his butt before I dragged my claws straight back up it. He lifted his head and sucked in a harsh rugged breath before growling and coming back down for another, hotter, deeper kiss, the shower now all but forgotten. My body moved on instinct, my legs winding up his own to wrap around his waist. I hissed when he pulled his mouth away from my own so that he could kiss a path from my chin to my neck where he bit me and I pulled his head closer.

I could feel him grinning against my flesh as I groaned in anticipation and agony. He trailed his kisses down further to my breasts. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the hickey on my right one before he set to work on sucking and nibbling my nipples, giving each one equal attention before moving to the flesh of my left breast and giving it a harsh bite and suck. I could feel the hickey forming already, but as I raised my chest to him, he licked the bruise affectionately, almost apologetically.

I groaned again when he moved his mouth back up towards my ear, licking at the lobe before he whispered hoarsely "Mine" into my ear. My lip quivered as I whimpered before his lips covered my own again. He was growling, deep in his throat, I could tell easily from the reverberations in his chest. My hand unclenched from his hair and travelled down his back with the other before reaching his arse and groping it, pulling him to me almost desperately.

He was definitely alive, that I could tell you in no uncertain terms. I could feel the hard length of his member on the inside of my right thigh. He'd cupped his hands in my hair, and by all the gods, it felt so damn good. He relinquished one hand to cup my face affectionately before moving it down the length of my body to cup my right hip against him. I groaned loudly, hoarsely as he rubbed against me. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him. My mind was reeling, and when he pulled away again I couldn't help but whimper, but as he travelled down my body, pulling his other hand out of my hair and down to my other hip, I couldn't hold in the groan that followed as he crossed the threshold of my pubis.

I had to think how lucky it was that I'd shaved before getting all the dead boys as Hidan's tongue licked enticingly at my womanhood. He clasped his mouth around the small bud of nerves and sucked fervently, spurred on as I bucked my hips up and clasped my hands in his hair to pull him closer. I felt him smirk, and as his breath cascaded over my clit I gasped and arched, pulling him back up to my face to kiss him passionately as he positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed in lightly and gasped at my tightness, while I moved my face away from him to openly grimace at the pain.

He saw and stopped everything. His breathing was still ragged but he slowly moved himself out of me and sat back and his feet. He looked pained, almost guilty, which I thought strange. I laid there on my back on the floor of the shower trying to get my breathing back under control. After a little time, I rolled onto my stomach before getting onto my hands and knees to try and get up. My legs were wobbly, even like this, so to keep my balance, I separated my legs a little, only to hear a very sharp intake of breath behind me. I hadn't even thought of Hidan being behind me, but I didn't really care too much. The throb of desire and slight pain between my legs stopped that.

Hidan stood up behind me and offered me a helping hand over my right shoulder, which I took with my left hand. He pulled me up in a spin, and I'd have fallen again if he hadn't steadied me. I looked up into his hurt face, met his eyes, and he said three words that made me numb. "I didn't know." He really was guilty. I stepped away from him and shook my head before turning my back to him and clutching my arms in my hands, as if trying to hold myself together.

While he couldn't see, I let my fear into the open and it mingled with my sadness. My frame trembled as I cried silently. I grabbed my soap and flannel and finished cleaning myself off as the rest of the shower passed in silence.

* * *

><p>Once I was clean I got out of the shower, initially leaving Hidan in there, grabbed a towel and walked over to the sink cabinets, drying myself down as I went. Once I got there, I used my hair drying jutsu, seeing as it's faster than an actual hairdryer, and then got myself dressed. I was wearing a pair of black denim short shorts over some slightly longer fishnet shorts, an amethyst purple boob tube under a ¾ length fishnet top where the sleeves finished just past the elbow, and my custom boots. I put my hair in a high ponytail, where it surprisingly stayed straight, before putting my kunai pouch on my right thigh, grabbing everything else and leaving the room, just as Hidan was exiting the shower. While I was outside, I tied my hitai-ate around my head, leaving the long blue ends to hang with my hair.<p>

I waited for Hidan for lack of anything better to do, seeing as I had no idea where I was headed or anything of the sort, but while I was waiting, quite the strange guy (?) came up to me. He had long blonde hair in a half up style with a long fringe over his left eye. The eye that he had on show showed a brilliant blue colour.

"So, who are you, Un?" he asked. I introduced myself for what felt like the 1000th time that day. A decidedly ugly look settled on his face when I told him I was of Uchiha blood, though not a full blood. "Gods damned Uchiha's, Un." He practically spat, before stalking off somewhere. Hidan come out then and started shouting abuse down the hall to the blonde.

"I take it he doesn't like Uchiha's?" I questioned boredly. Hidan lifted an eyebrow and smirked before replying.

"Figured that one out quickly... Deidara's only here because he lost a fight to Itachi, so now he's got this grudge against Uchiha's. Stupid really." He told me. We both laughed as we heard a distinctive 'Fuck off, Hidan, Un.' from down the hall. "Come on then, better get you and the wolf to Pein. Believe me, the sooner; the better." Hidan quickly said before heading off down the hall the way Deidara had came from. Kara and I followed and kept pace well and soon enough we were at a grand set of mahogany doors. Hidan knocked loudly for us before a loud echoing 'Enter.' was heard.

Hidan nodded for Kara and I to enter and then shut the door after us. So, he was going to wait outside? Okay, then. The room was dark, and without even thinking about it, my sharingan flew to life and I could see. Across the room was a tall man with spiky, Naruto-like hair, but in orange, with ringed purple eyes, and many piercings looking back at me.

"So, you are Uchiha, are you?" he questioned in a commanding tone.

"I am of Uchiha, Nara, and Inuzuka blood. My father; of Uchiha and Nara blood, and my mother; of Inuzuka decent. I am the cousin of Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Hana, and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Why do you wish to join us, and what have you to offer us in power?" He asked next.

"I joined because my time in Konohagakure had ended when I saved Hidan, brought Kakuzu and Sasori back from the dead, and completely defected when I killed my so called comrades in cold blood. I killed my best friend long ago, when Itachi turned traitor in order to frame him for her death, also. As you heard, I can bring the dead back to life... completely. Not some edo-tensei crap. This is with the help of a demon sealed within my body. I am incredibly quick and agile, both mentally and physically and was in ANBU by 15, only to be demoted back to jounin within months because they feared that I'd be like my cousin."

There was a silence, almost contemplative, before I broke it again. "My demon is not one of the tailed beasts, so I cannot be used in your greater scheme of things because of him." Pein's eyes closed and he nodded as if he were verifying all the information provided for him before he opened his eyes and looked back at me.

"You will address me as Pain-sama or sir. In the meantime you will be sent on mission's with other groups in hopes of making their attempts to capture and obtain more likely to go without a synch. Understood?"

"Understood, Pein-sama." He nodded.

"You will stay here until you know your way around and only then will you be sent on missions." He finished the meeting on that note, disapearing into the shadows of the room.

"Yes, Sir." And then I left. Once we were out of the door and it was shut again, I let go of the breath that I didn't even know I'd been holding in.

"So, you're in, right?" Hidan asked nervously. I smiled and then nodded, only to laugh when Hidan let out the breath he'd been holding in and smile. "Right then, let's get you settled in. Come on; let's go get your room."

"Sure. They do have bathrooms on them right?" I asked while giving Kara a sidelong look. Hidan caught my drift and nodded, wrinkling his nose up at the same time. Just as we started heading off towards where my room apparently was, I saw a face I'd been dreaming of seeing for so long. Itachi stopped in his tracks when he saw me and the shock radiated through him. His partner, Kisame, started teasing him but as my cousin started making his way over to me, my eyes went wide with fear, my heartbeat jumped up a scale. My chest heaved with the mini heart attack I was having, before I turned and bolted. I didn't need to look back to know that they were all following me, trying to get me to stop.

Somewhere behind me I heard Hidan questioning how I could be so damn fast wearing these heavy boots, and I didn't know either. I ran past a mirror and glanced enough to see that my dark gray eyes had turned an eerie, icy blue and a dark resonating chakra was building behind my shoulders. I turned a corner and ran straight into Deidara. Hidan shouted at him to pin me, but I got up, somehow, and started off again.

I knew I didn't need to run from Itachi, he was family, but I couldn't control myself. I was scared of him, of everything and it was only just now starting to hit me. I heard explosions behind me and guessed that Deidara was using his weird clay stuff to try and blow me up. That did it, no stopping it now, and suddenly, my world went black as Karasu took over and the space erupted in evil laughter.

* * *

><p>When I woke, I was tied to a bed with Kakuzu's threads. I was so sore, but at least I could see around the room. Someone had left the bedside lamp on, and it illuminated the four people in the room. Kakuzu was here, obviously, as were Itachi, Deidara and Hidan. Kara was laid on the floor, half under the bed.<p>

Itachi was asleep in a chair that he'd brought up to the bed, as was Deidara, though he was asleep on the other side of the room in a beanie chair. Kakuzu was stood in the corner by the end of the bed, watching me, while Hidan had my head rested in his lap on top of a pillow. I guess he had been asleep but my waking and moving around must have woken him. He looked down at me and smiled a little when he noticed my eyes were back to normal, but then frowned when he recalled something. "Try not to move too much. We all had to fight you off and _someone_ broke your back in three places, luckily though, that blow did knock you out. How're you feeling?" he asked.

I swallowed down my fear and replied hoarsely, "Sore. I feel like I just got tortured... again. And the scars may be barely noticeable or not even there on the skin, but my muscles and joints remember." I swallowed again before lifting my head to look at Kakuzu. "Can you let me go so I can determine how bad this is, please?" He grunted before releasing me.

I gasped in fresh air as my ribcage was released, my body arching as I did so. I heard Hidan cough nervously as I did this but didn't care. The first thing I did after that was sit up, to the shock of now everyone in the room, seeing as they were now all awake. Once my head stopped swimming, I got out of the bed and walked to a clear part of the room before bending, quite literally, over backwards into an arch where my back popped audibly and painfully sounding before going into a handstand.

I did push-ups like this, alternating between hands, much to the shock of pretty much everyone in the room, before bending both arms and pushing into almost a jump where I landed on my feet after a little spin. I smirked at the shocked faces around me and laughed until a horrible cough ripped through me, knocking my legs out from under me. As I sat there, coughing into my hands, the first person there to comfort me was Itachi, and the fear in his eyes betrayed his calmness. He slowly walked me into the bathroom and led me to the sink as it was closest and I wasn't being sick. The coughing subsided for a bit and as I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help the tears that slid down my face.

There was blood; so much blood. Itachi turned the tap on so I could wash my hands and reached for the cup that was by the toothbrush holder, filling it before giving it to me to gurgle with. As I spat the water out, I flinched at the sight. More blood. I filled my hands and rubbed around my mouth, washing the crimson from my alabaster skin. After a small time, I was clean and of alabaster cream again.

"How're you feeling now, Mijikai mono **(1)**?" Itachi asked me. We were sat on the floor by now, and he was brushing through my ponytail with the fingers of one hand while the other brushed up and down my back. I felt like I was 6 again. I sighed heavily with closed eyes before opening one eye to look at him.

"I feel like crap, Aneki." I replied honestly. I hummed sadly and closed my eye again, gently drifting off when there was a knock on the door.

"Itachi; how is she? Is she alright?" Hidan. I sighed at the same time Itachi did. While my cousin disclosed how I was feeling now, I started to drift off again, until Itachi shook me a little and told me that Kakuzu and Deidara had left, according to Hidan, and Kisame was sorry for breaking my back, apparently.

"What's with you and Hidan, what aren't you telling me about him?" Itachi asked me quietly so that said Jashinist wouldn't hear.

"I don't know... I mean, I think I might like him. He makes me feel things... good things, that set my blood and my body on fire... I feel like a woman when he does those things, and I just can't get enough. Its lust, I know, but I don't want it to stop..." Itachi looked shocked, which I guess would be understandable with all things considered. If the clan were still around, then it would've been Itachi's duty to make me feel this way as we would've had to marry. Itachi always thought that that would be sick, 'its wrong' were always his words.

His face fell once everything had registered. "Are you-" I cut him off with a sharp look and a nod before standing and motioning for him to leave. "This is your room, by the way." He said before leaving. On his way out he gave Hidan a steady look, a warning, to any who knew him. Hidan blinked, taken aback before a gracious smile settled on his features.

"My room's just across the hall, in case you wanted to know. Kakuzu's is just next door to mine. Um... Make yourself at home; I gotta go do a sacrifice. Jashin-Sama's gotta be pissed." He cheekily grinned before heading towards the door. "Oh, and do you know what that thing with Itachi was just now?" he asked, hand on the door knob.

"It was a warning. You hurt me; you've got him to answer to. He may be my cousin, but if the clan were still here then he'd also be my husband by now. It's the clan's answer to keeping the blood pure, though I truly am a mongrel." Hidan pulled a face, and I had to smirk. "Don't worry; Itachi hated the idea almost as much as I did, back then, but I didn't really know what that entailed at that age, where he did." I pulled a face to match Hidan's before laughing. He opened the door and stepped out. "Hidan!" I called just before the door shut; he opened it again to look at me.

I stepped closer until I was in the door frame before I spoke. "Thank you. For everything." He gave me a sceptical look, seeing as he had no idea what I was talking about. "You've done more than you know..." I said, edging closer to him. He bowed his head as I was finishing the sentence and as the last word escaped my lips, our mouths met for what was sadly the last time that day.

As he pulled away, he bowed his head to my ear and ushered a single word in which I felt like I died... again that day. "Mine." A breath escaped my mouth and as he really pulled away, I noticed how stormy his eyes were. "Goodnight... Amaya." And then he was gone, and I was scarlet.

Before I went to bed that night, I unsealed everything bit by bit, putting everything where it should be. I really took in the room. A cream carpet, with matching walls; a coffee coloured border on the walls, with matching curtains on the windows; I had wooden oak furniture. The chest of drawers was against the wall to the bathroom, tucked in the corner. Next to that was a matching T.V. stand with flat screen plasma T.V. and a collection of series box sets and DVD's. On the opposite wall in the corner was a large, mirrored wardrobe, built in and round the corner. Kakuzu had been stood before this. Next to that was a desk and bookshelf. This stood before the window, between the two opposing walls. Across from this was my bed, king size, oak, like everything else in the room, with matching side tables and columnar shoji lamps on each.

The beanie chair that Deidara had been sleeping in was on the floor in front of the T.V. and the chair Itachi had was now back in front of the desk. The bed had cream and coffee sheets on to match to room.

Once I'd done putting up my wall decorations, including the Uchiha clan fan above my bed and my other clan signs on the other walls, I put all my books away, and my DVD's, spare sheets and clothes, of course. My weapons, I placed beside my wardrobe. I also got Kara's dog bed and such out for her to sleep in, seeing as she's not supposed to sleep on the furniture, unless there's something wrong. Her bowl, I'd do tomorrow when we got breakfast. For now, food wise, we just had stuff that had been sealed for missions. And then we slept, and tomorrow probably could have waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Lovelies. So so sorry, again for the looonnnggg ass wait for this. My laptop pretty much exploded and then I had to re-do everything, with writers block, so yeah, really annoying. Hopefully not too long to wait for the next chappie as I have a form of replacement for my laptop in the form of a netbook. :)<br>**

**If there's anything you want to be put in here, aside from more OC's, then please by all means PM me or put into a review and I'll be happy to see what I can do.**

**(?) - Amaya initially isn't sure if Deidara's a guy or girl but realises once they start speaking.**

**(1) - Short stuff. Such a loving nickname.**

**So yeah, guys, let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	7. Training Time

**Hello everyone! I hope you're all ready for the newest chapter! Now, someone mentioned after last chapter that Hidan was being a softie, and I will now give warning that he is definately going to be behaving more like his old, sadistic, self from, well, here on out I hope.**

**Anyway, all, please enjoy! And if anyone would like to draw a picture of Amaya, then please feel free!**

**Kara: As a disclaimer, I am to announce that TheBlackCat-chan does not own Naruto or anything to do with the franchise, save for her shirts, plushies and DVDs.**

**Amaya: Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to read this story and stick with us... words of encouragement are lovely, as are further ideas to expand upon, so feel free to send some to TheBlackCat, and she'll see what she can do. :)**

**Kara: Now, on with the show! -insert wolfish grin here-**

* * *

><p>Hidan couldn't sleep. The events of the day seemed to continually bloom to life whenever he closed his eyes. The shower was by far the best part of the day, with carrying Amaya on his back being a close second and her sleeping with her head in his lap a very close third. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't get the dumb girl out of his mind. <em>'The dumb, beautiful, animalistic, tight, virgin... Fuck!'<em> He cursed silently, screwing his eyes up.

He had no idea how to sort himself out. For the first time in a long while, Hidan compared himself to a small boy with much to learn of the world, just because of this girl who he had strange feelings for... His eyes darkened and a grimace settled on his face as his pants began to grow tight around his crutch. He needed this sorted and he only had one solution... One he was more than willing to test... _'Whether she's willing or not... She **will** be mine.'_ His grimace settled into a cruelly sadistic smirk as he imagined taking Amaya in every position, her tears streaking down her face, her screams beating about his ears while she struggled and failed to fight him off, and her blood... Oh, her blood! Hidan giggled ecstatically at the thought of her blood blooming over her alabaster flesh, pooling on the floor around her. _'I'm back, fuckers!'_ He thought gleefully before he started his scheming.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noted when I woke was just how damn bright the morning light was, even through the heavy fabric of the curtains. I grumbled as I rolled over, knowing that there was now no way I'd get back to sleep. The mattress was surprisingly soft, it was a wonder that I hadn't managed to feel it after I awoke from the fight last night, but I was a little more worried about a potentially broken back, so it wasn't too surprising...<p>

I sighed contentedly as I snuggled further into the soft and comforting bedding, unwilling to leave the warmth of the bed, my bed. I knew that I should be waking up and preparing for day ahead, but I really didn't want to. With a defeated sigh I thew the covers off of my body, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed before climbing out and heading towards the bathroom.

Kara stirred as I crossed the room to get to my dresser. I searched through the draws and grabbed fresh underwear, a pair of black denim shorts with the Inuzuka and Uchiha crests on the back pockets, and an electric blue crop top with the Nara crest on the back. With fresh clothes bundled in my arms, I shuffled from my bedroom to the bathroom, setting my clothes for today on top of the counter by the sink, before getting ready for a shower.

I felt my muscles loosen exponentially under the spray of hot water, making me let out a shuddered breath of pure bliss before stretching out my limbs properly, my joints popping almost painfully as I did so. My legs started to give under me from the strain of stretching the jello like muscles that refused to hold me properly. I caught the wall before I fell, removing a lot of the fall momentum, leaving me remotely crumpled on the shower floor. I hissed painfully as my knees made contact, but knew I'd be alright.

After an hour I was completely clean and smelling blueberry fresh, as always, and so with a smirk, I climbed out of the shower and walked over to the mirror, grabbing a towel as I did so. I dried my self down before looking at my reflection. I huffed as I dragged a hand over my face, rubbing the hairs in my face back into the wild mane. I stopped before thinking something along the lines of _'Why did I just do that? I've still yet to dry my hair, and it'll go wild once I start!'_ I laughed a little at my own foolishness before striking the hand signs for my drying jutsu setting to work on my hair.

Once that task was done, and the bathroom surprisingly heated by the jutsu, I dropped the towel on the floor with my clothes from last night, and set about getting dressed. On the way out, I grabbed the dirty laundry and placed it in the hamper just inside the bathroom door before returning to my bedroom. I quickly grabbed the scroll from yesterday with my wet clothes in and took it to the hamper, emptying it inside before placing the sealing scroll back in my desk. On the way out of my bedroom into the hallway, I slipped into my slipper boots and grabbed Kara's food dish and water bowl (which I found in the early hours of the morning), before patting my leg for her to follow.

She was on her feet in an instant, taking only a second to stretch and yawn, in turn causing a yawn from myself, before we were in the hall and nearly face to face with Deidara. He frowned unhappily when he saw me, but made no effort to stop me from talking to him.

"So, Deidara-san," I began cautiously, I continued when he merely grunted in response, looking down the hall. "Would it be possible for you to show me around the base? Not all right now, at the moment I just need the kitchen..." He turned his attention back to me and away from the ruckus that had distracted him before shrugging.

"Sure, why not. But yeah, food first, Uhn." He said tiredly. He started off down the hall pointing out whose rooms where whose, where the training rooms were located, and before I knew it, we were in the kitchen. I placed Kara's bowls down before turning back to Deidara who had a light sprinkling of a blush dusting his cheeks. "Um, we do generally all share food here, it's literally only Zetsu, Pein-Sama, and Konan who have their own food. Pein-Sama also put a rule in that everyone has to take turns and cook for the others at least once a fortnight. Just to let you know, Uhn. You could help me if you want, I'm cooking tonight, so..."

The invitation was nice and I had a feeling that Deidara and I would be good friends at some point, though I wasn't sure how long that would take. I grinned, showing a lot of fang, before replying. "Sure thing, Deidara-san!" I said excitedly. He smiled a little before his stomach started growling and he blushed again.

He walked over to a cupboard and got two bowls out and two mugs, before reaching into another cupboard and grabbing some cereal. "Tea?" he asked kindly. I nodded in response and told him I'd have loads of sugar as well. "You're not gonna go hyper with all this sugar, are you, Uhn?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I assured him otherwise and went over to the fridge to get the milk out for him while he nodded and poured the coco squares into our bowls. I sat patiently at the table when he told me to, and thanked him graciously when he brought our breakfast over.

We were talking quite happily over our bowls and drinks, laughing at the others jokes and generally quickly warming up to one another, until we heard a boisterous voice from down the hall. I was sat with my back to the door way and so didn't see when he entered, but I immediately knew who it was, from my cousin's and Deidara's descriptions of him. Hidan was truly a grump in the mornings, I easily decided, rolling my eyes when he strolled through the Kitchen like he owned the place. Deidara's eyes had darkened as soon as the zealot entered the room, and now with every word falling from the should-be-dead man's mouth, Deidara was beginning to fume.

"For fuck sake, Deidara-chan, why the fuck didn't you make me breakfast like a good little bitch?" He questioned the poor blonde. I sent a glare over towards the silver hair before mouthing over to Deidara to ignore him. I received a nod and an eye roll when Hidan started again. "Come on, I'm hungry!" he whined. I snorted and had the deadliest glare shot my way. "Got something to say, Bitch?" he asked venomously.

I could feel the animosity in my glare before I even unleashed it, and the thundering in my throat proved my disapproval as my dōjutsu bled to life under the shadow of my fringe. "If you're so hungry, why the fuck don't you get off you lazy arse and make yourself something to eat as opposed to whine like a little bitch?" I growled out angrily. "Or maybe as you're so willing to degrade yourself by whining like a woman, I'll make you into one and give your most prized possession to Kara as a chew toy, though I highly doubt that even she would put that in her mouth." My canines and claws were extending the entire time and once I'd finished I looked truly feral.

Deidara was so close to laughing not only at my words but the fact that Hidan was remotely scared and was standing with his legs crossed and his mouth hanging open. I let a feral smirk fall into place before I stood from my seat and sauntered over to the silver hair, circling like a preditor does it's prey. He mouth was closed now and he was following me with his eyes. I came in closer to him and lifted my arm up so that my claws were just tracing his flesh before I made a sudden quick grab for his groin.

He moved sluggishly to grab my hand, and by the time he actually caught my wrist, I already had him cupped in a painful vice grip. He was screwing his face up in pain and Deidara couldn't take it anymore, he threw his head back and let his obnoxious laugh free. Hidan jumped at the sound, but I had heard it building and knew it was coming. I heard footsteps in the hall after a few moments and after realizing the position we were in, I let my hand fall limply and sat back down in my place at the table. Not a second later, Kisame and Itachi walked in and Deidara quickly righted himself before we started casually talking again.

It was awkward once my dear cousin was in the room for Deidara, and worse with Kisame being there when he broke my back. My back started to ache at the thought, causing me to stretch in an attempt to pop the sore support of my body. "Deidara-san, where are we headed after breakfast?" I asked politely, noting the questioning look from Itachi in my peripheral vision.

"I'm not sure," he shrugged, "Maybe down to the med bay, library, but only after I've shown you the living room and introduced you to whoever is in there, Uhn. Oh, and by the way, just call my Deidara, drop the formalities. You only need them with Pein-Sama." I nodded in response, this was only logical after all. I generally needed to find everywhere, though I had no doubt that I'd manage to find my way. I'd follow my nose... Or Kara's, seeing as hers was better.

"Cool, well I'm pretty much finished anyway, so..." I left the sentence hanging as I watched Deidara down the rest of his tea, before he grabbed out stuff and took it to the sink. He grabbed my arm on the way there and started laughing again when Hidan finally started moving again, making his own food in the process.

"Deidara, Toby is in the living room." Stated a gravelly voice that I took to be Kisame. Deidara froze before pulling a face as if he were about to cry. I had to snigger, there was no helping it, even Itachi smirked.

"Oh, for fuck sake!" He cried. "When the hell will I get a break, Uhn. I hate him, he's so annoying, Uhn!" Deidara's wailing was comical, I'll admit but it was loud and hurting my ears. I growled a little and winced and he quieted down. "Egh, better to just get it outta the way..." he sighed helplessly before showing me to the living room.

I noticed a dark look pass Hidan's face, Shadowing further when he spoke to me on my way out. "Meet me at the top of the stairs leading to the training rooms at 2pm. Deidara-chan will show you." He sneered out Deidara's name, and added insult to injury by adding 'chan'. He could be such an asshole. I nodded my head and waved my hand over my shoulder being I left.

* * *

><p>It had taken quite a while but Deidara had shown me all around the base, and before I knew it, it was fast approaching two. We had sat in the function room for a little bit but I like the library, even grabbing a few books before heading out. Deidara explained that we didn't need to do chores properly because we had 'hired help'. I liked that thought more than I care to admit.<p>

Out of all the rooms that Deidara showed to me, the one that truly stunned me was a simple garden room, actually outside and only a little way from my room. In the center of the garden there was a pond filled with koi. I was so stunned. There were sakura trees scattered about and with the breeze of the wind the falling petals were thrown into a different course to the ground. There was a small willow tree over the edge of the pond and the fronds just danced. The smells of this room made me want to live here. I was dancing with the blossoms on the wind around and around. I couldn't get enough, as I reflected upon the introductions made today.

Now having met all of the Akatsuki, I noted that they all had their little quirks. Hidan was sadistic to the extreme, Kakuzu was the very epitome of 'miser', Deidara had his weird hand mouths that were totally awesome, Sasori was a living puppet at one point though he wasn't now as we discovered, Tobi acted like a child which was extremely annoying, Kisame was a giant shark-man, Itachi killed his entire clan save for me and Sasuke, Pein-Sama was a supposed god covered in piercings, Konan was practically made of paper, and Zetsu was a giant, cannibalistic, bi-polar venus flytrap.

Conversing with Zetsu was strange, seeing as he was like two different personalities. That itself wasn't a problem, it was when he started arguing with himself that things got really weird, namely while he was arguing about whether or not to eat me. That conversation had me spluttering about the place with a face like a tomato. Deidara was practically wetting himself at my reaction, while Zetsu was now very confused, or at least until Deidara explained it to him on the way out with me securely restrained by the threat of getting licked or slobbered on by his hands.

Kisame was extremely apologetic about injuring me so severely, and even offered to cook lunch and dinner for me as a way to make it up to me, I was more then willing for his hospitality, namely for never being one to turn down a meal. Itachi was rolling his eyes and shaking his head at my antics while Deidara had a little strop at being left out by myself and my cousin, more so when we shared a look before I erupted into giggles and he smirked hopelessly.

Anytime I glimpsed Hidan around the base, he scowled irately before storming away like I'd truly done something to wrong him horribly. Seeing that almost hateful look on his face, and aimed at me to boot, made my heart sink, as I guessed it was. I guessed that come two, I'd learn what I'd done to him. Deidara noticed him a couple of times, and noticed my reaction after maybe the second time before pulling me aside and out of earshot.

"Hey, Uhn. I've seen that face of his before, Yeah. Keep your guard up, even when it seems like he's forgiving you... especially then. He's bad news, Amaya, and he's planning something with you at the root of it." I mulled over his warning all day, more so when he continued later on after we'd seen him again. "Look, I don't know you that well yet, but I have no doubt that I will definitely get to know you. I don't want to see you get hurt before then, Uhn. Just... Just be careful, Yeah?" I had a decidedly troubled look on my face at this point, and I smiled a bit before nodding at him.

Deidara and I could be friends, that was decided mutually and silently from breakfast. I giggled as a swirl of cherry blossom petals floated past me on the wind, catching my hair as it went. I twirled to follow the dancing petals, and as I can full circle, I came face to face with Deidara. "I made you something, Uhn." He said while holding his hand out to me.

"Oh?" I questioned lightly. He opened his fingers gently to reveal a small clay wolf. I took the small figure into my own hands and held it close. I could smell that it was non-explosive, so there wasn't any hesitation in my taking it. "Thank you, Deidara. I'll keep it safe in my room, just so it's not damaged." He nodded lightly with a small smile before taking my hand and leading back to my room.

"You know how to get to the training rooms now, and you'll be late if you leave it any longer." Deidara explained at my door. I nodded in understanding before he added quietly, "You don't want to piss him off anymore then he already is...Uhn."

"Yeah... I guess." I shrugged. I gently placed the clay wolf on my bedside table before rolling my shoulders out and leaving my room. "Hey, could you take Kara to Itachi or maybe, if you want, you can train with her? She's a lightning type so fighting you would help you out a bit for the future." I asked over my shoulder as I headed down the halls to the training grounds. Deidara shrugged and took off to go get her from the lounge where she had been insistent on staying to watch television. "Thanks, Deidara!" I shouted at his back, receiving a hand wave over the shoulder in acknowledgement, before moving swiftly to my dresser and grabbing a hairband.

On the way out of my room, I started readying my hair with one hand and shut my door with the other. I started a gentle jog down the hall to reach the entryway to the training rooms, tying my hair up in a long ponytail as I did, before coming to a halt at the top of the staircase leading down to Hidan. I gulped before taking a breath and starting down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Took your fucking time." Hidan grumbled as I came to halt before him. I waved a hand at him to show I'd heard him as I was doubled over, catching my breath after my jog down the stairs and the hall. "This is my own, personal training room. Pein gave it to me 'cause he was sick of how I used to wreck the other ones with rituals and shit. Come inside and lets get training."<p>

I stood as my breathing came more under control, nodded and followed him inside. The room we were going to do our training in was large, to say the least. We took a couple of steps into the room when the light kicked in and I blanched. There was dried blood everywhere, in the formation of a symbol that was becoming more familier to me by the damn second, and suddenly I understood _why_ Pein had given him his own room.

If there was any kind of smile or smirk on my face, it fell at the sight of the room and the sideways glance I gave Hidan made my stomach drop. The glint in his eye was positively evil, and if the smirk on his lips was anything to go by, he had a plan. "Scared?" He was mocking me, and I couldn't help the sudden growl working its way up my throat. He was right, though. I was scared. Or in the least just a bit anxious. He laughed and ushered me further into the training room befor bringing the door to. The closer the door was to closing, the more I noticed my stength sapping, but he did keep it open by just a small amount.

"There are chakra blocking jutsus in place on this room, aren't there?" I asked cautiously. Now I was getting scared, and remotely dizzy. My sharringan had activated but was flickering on and off, if the constant change to the quality of my sight was anything to go by. My canines had distended slightly and my nails had elongated slightly. Lack of chakra to keep my blood in check tended to bring the power of my Inuzuka heritage to the forefront of my being. My hearing was getting better and my sight was sharper, I was more instinctual now. Hidan nodded with a sickening smirk before stalking towards me slowly.

"Yeah, there are. We're gonna be practising your taijutsu, and evaluating it, and this way you won't be able to use jutsus to get the upper hand. Got that?" There was a slight darkness behind his words. I slowly dropped into a slightly preditory stance, my upper lip curling up in a warning. I felt the red of my sharingan bleed away into a sharp icey blue. Hidan stepped back and quirked an eyebrow as his smirk faltered. I felt a growl growing in my throat and my hands were raised slightly in front of me, claws outstreched, my head was dropped and I was follwing him with my eyes, warily.

I crouched down further, and he took another step beck. I growled louder before lunging for him, all fang and claw. He ducked to the side to avoid me, but I caught his exposed chest with the nails of my left hand as I was coming down to land in another low crouch before turning on my right hand and spinning into a sharp kick to his head. He stumbled back with a scowl on his face and a hand to his side, glancing down to his wound before sending a withering glare in my direction as I stooped back into my attacking stance, ready to spring at any minute. I could see a silent promise in his eyes but I didn't care. The snarling in my head was for more preocupieing for me.

"Girl, I can't help you now. The seal on this story is enhacing my seal within you. I'd kill him for you, but I doubt you'd approve of that!" Karasu informed me sharply before I sprang into action. My Inuzuka blood made me faster then usual. I moved and in an instant I was stood behind him growling into his ear, my claws wrapped around his throat diggin in just enough to bring small garnets of blood to the surface and trickling down the collumn of his neck. I felt him swallow beneath my hand and heard a ragged breath escape him. My growling subsided and my eyelids fluttered as my eyes cooled to a dark blue/gray and a let out out a stuttering breath as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye, turning his head a fraction and making my slowly shrinking nails dig further into his flesh.

He smirked with darkened eyes before turning quickly on his heel, bringing his arm up and smacking me clean in the face, knocking me back a few feet and startling me in the process. He rushed me, punching me in the side of my head with a solid right hook. I fell sharply to the right, only to receive a brutal kick to the gut while I was down. Hidan backed up a little before thowing another kick into my gut before backing up again. I coughed before having to spit out the blood that was brought up into my mouth. I saw Hidan grin viciously before kicking me again, this time with enough force to roll me over and knock me away again. He stomped over to me before lifting his right leg and stomping his foot down on my chest, knocking the air out of me and pinning me to the ground. There were tears in my ears and blood trickling out of the coner of my mouth.

"What's wrong? does it hurts?" He asked mockingly. All I could muster at this point was a small whimper. His laugh echoed in my ears as he reached down and picked me up by my throat. I kept my eyes tightly shut and a small cry tore itself from me before I could stop it. I felt his tongue touch my check, lapping up my blood before he threw me across the room. He sprinted to the door and shut and locked it before running back to me. I was on my belly by this point, having rolled once I'd made impact with the ground on my back. My head had hit the solid floor, springing stars into the front of my eyes. I was trying to stand again from my hands and knees when he made his way over to me. He fisted his hand into my hair, seeing as my hairband had broken and fallen out, before dragging me over to the back of the room towards what looked like an alter. I reached my hands up to his, clawing ferouciously hoping to break his hold.

I could breath normally now, and now that I had air in my lungs, I was screaming frustratedly trying to break his hold. "What are you going to do to me?!" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face. I was terrified. He just laghed before throwing me up the steps to the very foot of the alter. "Hidan, please! Don't!" I screamed in his face as he flipped me onto my back before climbing on top of me, pinning my wrists above my head in one hand, knestling himself between my legs. Everything settled into place in my head, but I was still somehow, somewha,t shocked by the fact that he hadn't transformed, then I remembered the sealing jutsu's in place on the room and felt like a fool. Hiis other hand was roaming over my body, before his hand slipped under my shirt and he was groping me. Hard. He ground his already hard member into me and a fresh set of tears came streaming as a cry of fear escaped me.

He removed his hand from my shirt before tightening his hold on my wrists and slipping his fingers under the waistband of my shorts. His hand slipped lower and I started screaming again. He crushed his lips to mine to swallow my screamand I shut my eyes tight as he slipped his fingers inside me. My throat tightened and my scream was cut off, making him stop the kiss to chuckle. He pumped his fingers in and out in a slightly painful way before removing them and lifting himself just enough to pull my shorts and underwear off. He pulled his trousers down just enough to free his length before he bit my neck and postioned himself at my entrance. I was screaming, crying and trying to get away from him. He growled in warning before pushing just inside my tightness.

I was screaming bloddy murder and as he growled louder and bit down hard enough to draw blood, he thrust himself into me, all the way to the hilt. It hurt. A lot. He waited for all of a minute for me to start to adjust to him before he was pounding into me without mercy. With every thrust there was a sharp cry of pain that escaped me. He grunted atop me with every single sharp movement of his hips. He seemed to be getting thicker within me, and I knew that at this point my crys and screams had stoped. There were still tears but now there was only small murmers of discomfort. I was getting wet and I was tightening around him. There was a strange coiling sensation in my lower abdomin and I was making me very uncomfortable I grunted in displeasure, making him smirk into the juncture of my neck and shoulder. His rhythem was starting to falter and by back began to arch of its own accord, making my head slip to one side and a small involuntary groan of pleasure slip past my lips.

He picked up the pace and I tightened almost painfully around him, making him release my wrists to support himself properly on both arms. As soon as my hands were free, they were sliding under his arms to scrath burning red trails down his back. He lifted his head and sighed in pleasure as I felt the coil tighten to a point that nearly killed me before it snapped and I exploded around him with such an intesnsity that I was seeing stars again and I was clinging to him, whimpering softly. He grunted loudly as he throbbed his release, burying himself to the hilt again. He stayed within me for a moment before placing the smallest of butterfly kisses to my collarbone and pulling himself out of me, pulling his pants up and leaving the room with the door just open.

I stayed on the floor like that for some time, waiting for my body to return to normal before I moved to retrieve my clothes. I left the room in agony before heading back to my room to shower. I didn't care about my injuries, knowing that they would heal soon. Karasu whispered sweet comforts into my ears before I reached my room and, once ready for and in the shower, I collapsed in a heap on the floor, again. I broke apart in that shower, untill the water spray turned cold and then I had no choice but to leave it. I grabbed my towel and dried off before collapsing in bed and crying myself to oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys! So sorry for the wait. Didn't do college but I have just started a new job and had to get another new laptop as my other one died... Again. Anyway, I hope to not take this long again. So I hope to get another chapter up soon. :) Bye guys, see ya!<br>**


	8. The Change of My Life

**Hello my lovely prettys! Hope you're all well! I do apologise for the long wait for the chapter, but we've had a fair few issues at work at the moment with people going AWOL, poeple being sick, and trying to get cover. Anywho, I hope to start updating more frequently for you huys, and for myself. Hope you guys really do enjoy this chapter. It sort of sets the way for later on.**

* * *

><p>I barely slept at all that night, I was sore all over, and though my body was knitting all my wounds back together I knew that nothing would ever be the same for me again. Over the next few weeks, I got to learn the layout of the base, but I took to covering up my body a lot more over the month or so I'd been here. I caught the looks from Itachi and Deidara and I could see the concern in their eyes as they spotted the edges of concealed bruises and cuts. Hidan kept up his attacks during sparring matches, keeping the door locked and bolted. I fought him off more now that I knew the end result, and as such, he'd taken to chaining me down as he abused me. After a particularly bad beating from him, I'd made my way to the kitchen without really thinking and I'd been greeted by a small group of gasps and sharp intakes of breath. Itachi drew such a harsh intake of breath, his coffee slipped from his grip and shattered to the floor, and a moment later he was standing before with his hands delicately holding my face.<p>

"Who the hell did this to you?!" He demanded as he examined my swollen eye and split lip. I whimpered and tried to draw myself away from him only to find Deidara at my back holding my shoulders steady. I'd avoided everybody for the past few weeks, sneaking about to make sure that nobody would see me, to avoid this as much as possible. I'd done my part in making dinner and cleaning, but I'd done it in secrecy.

I shook my head and tried to get away when Itachi grabbed my shoulders from Deidara's grip and shock me lightly and repeated his question. "Nobody did anything to me..." I whispered with a growing helplessness. I shrunk down slightly as Itachi slowly lowered his hands down my bruised and sore arms. My wrists and ankles were covered so they hadn't seen the angry and blooded marks from the chains on them. I ducked away from Itachi to walk into Kisame who reached a hand up to grip my face painfully. I went numb all over as my lips pulled back to show my lengthening canines. I barely heard them mention something along the lines of myself and '_seeing Sasori_' as my nails started to grow out and a low growl started in my throat.

I barely registered when I reached my hand up to Kisame's arm and dug my claws into his flesh before twisting my hand and wrenching his hand off of me. I'd had a cardigan on to cover my arms but the sleeve had ridden up at the wrist and showed off the marks from the chains. As I turned and ran back towards my room, I heard Kisame's shout of pain and closed my eyes, running blind, before running right into a solid arm, knocking the wind from my lungs, and being pulled back against a wall of a chest.

I knew it wasn't Hidan, and when I spun around to claw the person who'd grabbed me, I saw red and swirling tomoe of the sharringan before I lost my will to fight, and fell to darkness with the sensation of being lifted being the last thing I felt. I somehow knew, even in unconsciousness that I was being carried to my room, maybe it was the passing scents that entered my nostrils as I breathed.

I woke a few hours later with Sasori in my room, leaning over me with a healing jutsu at his fingers. I could feel myself healing anyway, but his chakra pouring through me was speeding up the process exponentially, and I found myself grateful for that much. A sudden wave of nausea racked me and I leaped from Sasori to my bathroom to throw up, reaching the toilet just in time. Sasori came in and held my hair from my face, gently rubbing my back and still pushing his healing jutsu through my body.

After a while, once I'd recovered from the beatings, and I'd not been as sick, Sasori left, locking my door as he left to give me some privacy. As I sat curled up on my bathroom floor and my head cradled on the edge of the toilet seat, I looked around my bathroom before my eyes settled on my toiletries. My eyes widened as my brain started to work a mile a minute. I'd been here at the base for a few weeks now and I know that I was definitely due to be on my period by this point in time, but I hadn't needed to use any of my sanitary products because I hadn't started my bleed yet.

My breathing became rushed as I hurried myself to a standing position and ran from my room to Konan's, knocking franticly at her door before throwing myself into her room after a quiet 'enter'. She took one look at my panicked face before she grabbed my arm and sat me down and asked to explain what was wrong. I told her about my issue with this month telling her only as much as I could manage, leaving out everything about Hidan, before she pulled to her in a brief but much appreciated hug.

"Wait here." She told me quietly before she left briefly and came back only a minute later with a box in her hand. "You can use my bathroom while you do the test." I nodded slightly numbly before she showed to her bathroom and shutting me in there. I quickly opened the box, read the instructions and then got the stick out. I swallowed before I readied myself to use the loo, and then awkwardly put the, now uncovered, end of the test stick under me before I began to relieve myself. Once I'd done, I withdrew the stick, covered it again and left it on the side while I whipped myself and pulled my lounge pants back up. I washed my hands and then paced the room a little as I waited what seemed like forever for the result.

Once I'd waited enough time and the door had been unlocked again, I checked the result on the test before I nearly fell backwards in shock. My face was a mask of fear and there were tears streaking down my face; that much I knew without having to ask Konan. She gently sat me down on top of the toilet, and glimpsed at the stick on the side before she pulled me into a hug. I clung to her, desperately, burying my face into her shirt as I sobbed heartily into her arms.

It took maybe an hour before I started to calm down and I stood up, taking the pregnancy test with me as I left to head back to my room, I hid the stick up my sleeve and made my way back to my room as calmly as I could. Konan's room wasn't too far from mine, but I still had to go past the top of the stairs to the training halls to get there. I ran once I got to that point, hurrying into my room and nearly slamming the door shut in my haste. I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge, gently putting the test on the bedside tabled before I fell back to lay flat on my bed and curl in on myself before I started to sob again. I cried myself to sleep again but it was fitful at best, and I woke after only a few hours.

I left the room again, heading towards the kitchen to get some food, knowing now that I'd have to eat if not for my own sake, when I was grabbed from behind. My eyes went wide again as a hand came up to cover my mouth and I was dragged down the stairs to the training rooms. I knew exactly who was holding me this time and I was kicking, biting and clawing, trying to get away from him. He didn't care that it was agony as he dragged me down those steps and threw me through the doors to his sick prayer hall.

Once I was over the threshold, he slammed the door before towering over my cowering frame. I saw him crouch to be closer to my level, and I saw his sick smirk. I heard his twisted whisper of "Play time" before he was reaching over to clamp a fist in my hair. As he stood, he dragged me with him; my hands went straight to his to claw at his knuckles in a feeble attempt to relieve some of the tension on my scalp. His face darkened before he threw me further into the room and stalked his way over towards my crumpled form. I glanced through my curtain of hair and saw his foot rising backwards; the preparations of a painful kick and before I could even get any words out, he'd loosed his weapon and my eyes blew wide as his foot came into contact with my abdomen and the force of the kick sent me rolling over a few times.

I came to rest on my left side, my back to him, and as I heard him step closer, I whimpered and spat the small amount of blood in my mouth to the floor. I didn't need to look to know that he'd drawn his foot back again for another brutal kick, and as his foot came into contact with my prone form again, I cried out and rolled again, this time landing on my back.

I spun quickly and sat up onto my hands, crawling backwards away from his murderous gaze before my back came into contact with a wall. My eyes widened and I gasped in mild surprise before I started to stand. Hidan was close now, close enough to reach out and touch me. He reached up with his left hand and clamped his fist around my throat, lifting me lightly off the floor as he drew his right fist up to punch me in the gut.

I made a sound of fear before pulling my dangling legs up slightly to try and protect my stomach. "Wait!" I nearly screamed, voice slightly breaking on the lonely syllable. My voice was raw, too much screaming and not enough actual speaking for too long, my brain told me. He lowered his fist slightly, that was the most I was going to get, and narrowed his eyes at me, silently telling me that I'd better have a good excuse to stop him.

I coughed lightly and he slightly loosened his grip around my neck, enough that I could breathe more freely and I lifted my hands slightly, one to cover my stomach and the other up towards his grip on my throat. "Hidan," I struggled, "Hidan, please don't do this..." I begged feebly. He snorted and drew his fist back again, readying his hand to fly and dig into my gut. His grip had tightened around my throat again and in an attempt to protect myself, I curled in slightly as tears fell freely down my cheeks. "Hidan, I'm pregnant!" I screamed just as he left his fist fly. His eyes widened and he threw me to one side, punching the wall instead on me.

I lay curled on the floor, rubbing the flesh at my neck before lifting my head lightly to see his reaction. He stood with one fist in the wall, I light impact mark around his bruising fingers and split knuckles, the other hand curled into a fist at his side, his face hidden in shadow. My tears were streaming by this point and I barely heard his whispered "Go." before he turned towards me, towering impossibly tall over me and shouted the order at me again. I scrambled from under his form and ran from the room back to my bathroom. I locked myself in there, curled against the floor with my fists in my hair tugging painfully on my locks before there was a light knock at my door.

"Go away!" I screamed through the wooden barrier, not caring who it was. I heard the door to my room open and heard someone enter before I heard the door shut again and then there was a sharp intake of breath and then a sigh. I whimpered pathetically, before the person knocked on the door to my bathroom where I'd locked myself away. "I told you to go away..." I whimpered through the door.

"I know." The person sighed. Itachi. "I know you did. But I wanted to make sure that you were alright." I laughed darkly before burying my head in my arms as another wave of tears fell. "Amaya, please, love, open the door. I just want to make sure you're safe." That did it. I stood and was at the door, wrenching it open in record time, canines and nails extended, tears streaming down my face from swollen, puffy eyes.

"Do I look like I'm fucking alright?!" I screamed hysterically at him. "Is this what I'm supposed to be like?! Is this how I'm supposed to feel?" My legs gave from under me and I collapsed in tears, Itachi rushing to catch me and comfort me.

"What happened?" he questioned quietly. I couldn't lie to him. "I've seen the pregnancy test. I know that much." I sobbed at his words but none the less, I told him. I told him everything. Deidara burst through my door once I'd finished telling Itachi what had happened. Both of them had the darkest expressions of anger I had ever seen. They were murderous. "I'll kill him." Itachi muttered darkly, his Mangekyō Sharringan blazing in the dark light of my room. Deidara's icy blue eyes told me that he felt the same, as he'd heard everything too.

I shook my head, eyes going wide. "No, you can't!" I begged. Itachi was already beginning to stand and Deidara was already beginning to leave the room to go on the hunt for the jashinist.

"Watch us, Uhn." Deidara mumbled darkly.

"Deidara, Itachi, please! Don't hurt him. Please..." I was begging. I hated to beg, but this wasn't right. Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You do understand what he did to you, don't you? And now you realise that you'll forever be tied to him?" Itachi questioned with barely contained anger.

"I do understand that. But I also know what pain it is that he's caused while you don't. And I'm already bound to him..." I murmured. Itachi and Deidara's gazes flew to me as I gently stood and turned so that my right side faced them before I lightly tugged down my trousers and underwear, revealing an ugly red wound; a upside down triangle in a circle, across my entire hip. I turned my face away and hid my shame as Deidara and Itachi's eyes went wide with disbelief. I felt the air shift and quickly pulled my clothes back into place before spinning and seeing the two of them running from my room down the hall to where the silver haired zealot was making his way up from the training halls.

Itachi got to him first and slammed him backwards into the wall beside the staircase, lifting him from the ground despite Hidan being slightly taller. Itachi's fingers were digging into Hidan's throat and he was choking him, Deidara was just behind Itachi, kunai in hand ready to pin the jashinist's hands to the wall beside him. I took off down the hall towards them as Deidara stabbed Hidan in the gut. Hidan's eyes flew wide at the impact before his lip curled and he started to struggle. Itachi caught up one hand in his spare hand and gave it a sharp twist, breaking Hidan's wrist in the quick movement, while Deidara, stabbed a kunai through the other and pinned it to the wall.

Hidan saw me coming from behind Itachi and Deidara and growled at me, lifting his lip back from his smirk to threaten me. I stopped short and Itachi growled at him, while Deidara lifted his own lip to show his teeth. Kara appeared at that point, ready in her battle stance, growl crawling up her throat as she waited for the command to attack; a command that I wouldn't give.

"You fucking bitch," Hidan spat at me, "You fucking told them?!" He was incredulous, and livid. I flinched from the force of his words before I lowered my eyes and nodded. He let out a little breath of surprise before Itachi punched him in the jaw with such force, he flew away from the wall and had his hand wrenched free of the kunai pinning him in place.

"I had no choice; you didn't give me a choice!" I spat at the crimpled silver hair. My eyes were blazing as my dōjutsu flew to life only for the swirling tomoe to freeze in place and my eyes to turn icy blue. My hair was flying as my chakra level increased as Karasu leant me his power. The shadows up and down the corridor were writhing and I'd started a sort of shift towards a wolf. My ears changed and I now had a tail, my senses were keener and my canines and claws had grown out again. I was breathing heavily as I made my way over to Hidan, reaching down; I grabbed him by the throat as we were engulfed in shadows. We left the corridor and I saw the smirks on Itachi and Deidara's faces as we disappeared. We wound up in the pretty garden with the koi pond, willows and sakura trees once we'd exited the shadows.

"I should kill you for what you've done to me." I spat at Hidan as I stood over him. He looked down and nodded.

"And you'd be well within your right, but you won't." He spat back just as venomously.

"Seriously, what the fuck makes you think I won't?" I growled at him.

He chuckled a little as his face lost some of the hostility. "Because I'm the father of your baby, and you wouldn't do that to an innocent." He was right, I couldn't do that. I looked away from him, trying to keep my anger, but Karasu's power was already fading, my ears were back to normal and I'd lost the tail. My eyes were back to a normal sharringan but my teeth and claws were still out.

"You've ruined me." I whispered as a single tear slipped down my face. "Ruined me forever. What the fuck gave you the right?!" I demanded. I saw him swallow.

"What can I say; you're hot and I wanted you. Nothing more." He said carelessly as he stood up.

"And yet, you fucking marked me so I'd only EVER be yours!" I screamed at him again, my anger coming back to me. I saw him flinch lightly, but I didn't care, only when I saw him smirk did I begin to falter.

"You look down your fucking nose at me. You have the fucking audacity to play with me; and wonder why the fuck I did what I did?!" He spat back, venomously.

"How the fuck did I play with you?" I growled out, darkly. He'd better watch it, or else.

"You lead me the fuck on and then pretended it was nothing, you bitch!"

That did it, I growled deep within my chest feeling it rumble through me as I dove through the air to land heavily on him, claws digging deeply into the flesh of his chest and side, fangs going straight to his throat. He shifted slightly so I missed my deadly bite as he brought his hands up unto my hips. I was still growling dangerously but as he shifted beneath me, some odd carnal desire started to come to life. My hormones were crazy at that point; I'll always blame it on the hormones, but I dropped my head lightly to the juncture of his collarbone and sighed lightly in mixed pleasure and anger. My hands moved, pulling my claws from his flesh as I struggled to find purchase on top of him. I sat up slightly, involuntarily pushing myself closer to his growing arousal. We gasped at the same time and my head fell back and he moved my hips over himself, gently thrusting himself upwards at the same time to meet me, he groaned and I whimpered in discomfort of the growing pleasure and pressure within me.

I lifted my hands to myself and brushed them gently down my sides before they reached Hidan's and I grabbed a hold of his wrists, (the broken one had already healed again) and lifting them away from me, gradually moving them up by his head as I leaned down, pushing myself flush against his body. He groaned as I rolled my hips atop him again and I lightly nipped his pulse point, gentle enough to not break to flesh, before I sat back up and pulled my loose shirt from my body, I wasn't wearing a bra, but Hidan had already seen me naked before. This was different though. I blushed and unconsciously covered my chest with my arms, but Hidan drew my arms away from my frame, pulling me back down towards him to be flesh on flesh with him.

My nipples were incredibly sensitive and as soon as our bodies made contact and they brushed against his chest, I was like a live wire, my eyes flew wide and my mouth dropped open to form a little 'O'. He looked at me a little shocked before he reached down and drew my face up to his, pulling me in for a light and gentle kiss. We kissed like that for all off a moment before the kiss got hungrier, more animalistic, more carnal, and more passionate and then I was reaching down between our two bodies, and reaching under the waistband of his trousers, tugging lightly on his erection.

He broke the kiss with a loud moan, and wrapped his arms around me, under the waistband of my trousers and around my hips. I started to freeze and he stopped and withdrew his hands, his eyes questioning me, before he kissed me again, hard and hungry. It was a hot, open mouthed kiss, and he pulled me ever closer to him, pulling my body further up his. I whimpered at the loss of him as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he rolled us over so that I was beneath him. I started to freeze a bit and so he broke off the kiss to trail hot, open mouthed kisses all down my body, until he got to the waistband of my trousers again. He looked up at me from down my form, pleading me with his eyes, and I nodded lightly after a short while. As he drew my clothes down my legs and away from me, I began to close in again, but he came back, trailing light butterfly kisses up both of my legs, nibbling at the erogenous zones at the back of my knees and continuing his path up until he reached to juncture between my legs.

My eyes had glazed over slightly and I knew that there was a light blush sprinkling across my cheeks, but I looked down to him regardless. He seemed to be waiting for permission, which I granted, spreading my legs slightly wider for him as he lowered his head down to my womanhood and then licked me, tasting me. He used his fingers to gently spread my lower lips before he began to suck on the little bud of nerves nestled between my folds. He lowered his head slightly once I began to wriggle slightly and began to lick me again, parting me with his tongue, before thrusting his tongue inside me.

My back arched and my mouth formed a little 'O' as he began to tongue-fuck me, drawing loud breathy moans from me as he kept up the pace. He looked up me again and our eyes made contact as I briefly looked down to see him. He was asking for permission again, and when I nodded to say yes, I knew why. He slipped one finger inside me, also keeping up the work with his tongue and I thought that I may have died, even more so when he added a second finger. I could feel myself beginning to tighten around him and I didn't care at all. I fisted my hand into the back of his hair, trying to pull him closer, trying to tell him without words what I wanted.

He seemed to understand when he picked up the pace and started to curl his fingers inside me gently. He closed his eyes and moaned against me as I tightened even more, the vibrations driving me to the precipice. I was gasping, almost crying with pleasure, when he moaned again and I feel over the edge, my back arching as I came into his mouth, almost screaming with pleasure with tears of pure bliss slipping from my eyes. I felt dizzy and I could see spots dancing in front of my eyes as I slowly looked down my body to make eye contact with him as he lifted his head, wiping his mouth and sucking his fingers as he did so.

He lifted himself up slightly and watched me shuddering on the ground with the aftermath of my orgasm before lifting me on top of him and lying back down with me on top. I was still catching my breath, clinging to him when he whispered to me. "Do you want to go further and finish this? You don't have to..." I cut him off with a kiss and he closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure as I rolled my hips and ground myself into him.

"I think I do..." I whispered back huskily, between shaky breathes, as I reached down between us and pulled him free of his pants, lightly moving my hand up and down his impressive length. He moaned throatily and lifted himself, with me on top, slightly so that he could pull his pants down properly, while I positioned him at my entrance. Once he'd lain flat again, I slowly lowered myself on top of him, letting out a breathy sigh of pleasure as I sank further unto his length, slowly being filled by him. His eyes slid shut and he let out a strangled half moan, trying to lift his hips up slightly to meet mine in a thrust. I let him and fell forward on top of him as we meet, crying out as I did so, letting my eyes fly closed.

His eyes opened, thinking he'd hurt me but he smirked when he saw my glazed and pleasured expression. I reached for his face and kissed him hungrily, like an animal, as I rolled my hips. His eyes rolled back as our mouths came apart and his hands came to rest on my hips, helping his thrusts and mine. I lowered my face, turning it into the crook of his neck, and biting at my lip. He was gasping, moaning only loud enough for us to hear. I inhaled his scent, as I opened my mouth to place hot, open mouthed kisses over his collarbone and shoulders.

His eyes were rolling again; until he pushed me up so I was sitting atop him, and shifted his hands ever so slightly so they settled on my waist, lifting me up then pulling me down to meet him as he thrust his hips upwards. I moved my hands round from his chest to lean back slightly and place them at the tops of his thighs. His pattern was starting to falter as he drew close; as I drew so much closer to the second edge above and around him. "Hidan, please!" I begged him. He obliged and drove himself up, shifting me slightly for a different and better angle. My hands came to rest on his chest again, now slick with our sweat. He rolled my hips slightly as he started to thrust harder, chewing his lip as he did so. He was close but he was waiting for me. That knowledge was as much as it took and I fell again, throwing myself right back again, so the I had to brace myself on his thighs, screaming, actually screaming; my release over him.

"Oh Fuck, Amaya. Oh Fuck..." Hidan panted as I clamped hard around him. His rhythm failed as he buried himself to the hilt inside me, gasping out his release as he came deep within me. I collapsed on top of him, holding to make sure he didn't slip away. We both just laid there for ea moment, trying to get our breathing back under control, his hands still on my hips and his left hand over the new mark on my right hip, slowly tracing the design. My head was laid in his shoulder and I was randomly drawing on his chest a very gentle pattern.

He rolled slightly so that we were no longer intimately connected and my body was down the length of his but he still his me in the embrace of his left arm, now just idly drawing patterns on my lower back and arse. "What was that?" I asked him gently. He turned his head slightly so that he could look me in the eye and then he raised one eyebrow.

"Nice?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. How do you feel?" I shrugged gently in his arms and yawned.

"Tired, I guess." I told him honestly. I had enjoyed it, a lot in fact. I closed my eyes a little and he chuckled, giving me a quick peck on the forehead before and ever so slightly tightened his hold on me and I took that as a signal to get a little shut eye.

* * *

><p>Hidan watched Amaya as she fell asleep. Watched her face even out as she became ever calmer in the embrace of dreams. He knew that she hadn't been sleeping well for the past few weeks, and he knew it was because of him. He listened to her quiet, even breaths and couldn't help but feel guilty. Not for what had just transpired, but for everything that had come before that, what had caused it. He'd paused earlier on his trek down her body, freezing at her stomach, lingering there just barely before placing a genuine, loving, gentle kiss to her abdomen, to somehow kiss his child.<p>

Just a few days ago, he had her chained up as he carved the symbol of his god into her, marking her, forever, as his and his alone. She'd screamed, of course she had, she only ever screamed and Hidan was ever more grateful that his training hall had a sound sealing jutsu outside the door.

He flinched, just barely, as he remembered the agony of her screams of each and every time he'd taken her on the floor or against the wall, or even on the sacrificial alter of that room, her tears pouring down her face and she fought him to no avail and begged and pleaded for it to stop. He felt he shift against him and turned to watch as she pulled him from his musings.

She now lay curled up with her back against his left side, lying on his left arm as a pillow. He smirked to himself before following her lead and rolling onto his left side, pulling her body back flush against his. His right hand rested gently on her right hip, tracing that mark he'd placed, before he reached his right arm over her to place his hand over her abdomen, the very same one he'd kicked so viciously that same day.

She was carrying his child. That thought made a soft smile tug at his mouth, but the very knowledge that he could have ended that life washed it away as soon as it came. He pulled her tighter against himself, somehow trying to hide her, before her buried his face in the crook of her neck, which had been revealed by her long rave locks being dragged along beneath her. He inhaled her scent, an odd mix of her shampoo, and the woods, the night and the wild. Even her scent told him that he shouldn't have tried to tame her; she wasn't meant to be broken or tamed by force. He sighed heavily before closing his eyes and following her lead into sleep.

"Hidan." Hidan's eyes flew open as he sat up. He was clothed again now, and Amaya was gone. Everything around him was painted red with blood and fire. The realm of his God.

"Jashin-Sama. How may I be of service?" Hidan questioned the seemingly empty carnage around him. I took him some time to figure that he was standing in the ruins of the Village Hidden in the Hot Springs.

"Hidan, you have disappointed me greatly." Jashin's great voice boomed around him.

"But how my lord, how have I disappointed you?" Hidan questioned again. He was genuinely confused. His god had no reason to be disappointed in him; he was the most faithful follower Jashin had.

"The girl, Hidan. She carries your child, when I did permit it. You will be punished, even if you have given her my mark; she is not worthy." Jashin spoke venomously. Hidan was shocked. He looked around the scene again, and this time, Amaya was there. She'd been strung to a wall by chains, and was beaten and bruised, and somehow he just knew that some of those marks were given to her by him. He swallowed heavily before turning back to his god.

"Very well. What will you do with her?" His voice was quiet, he almost dreaded asking. Jashin's lips pulled back into a deadly grin, purely evil.

"You will find out, for now that you are tied together, so you punishment will be together." And with that, the vision had ended.

Hidan awoke from this encounter with his God, sweating and with a single tear fighting free of his eye. He knew that the punishment to be delivered to them would be horrid for the both of them, but he couldn't even begin to imagine how bad. He pulled Amaya close to him again, before he forced himself back to sleep at her back, if only to keep her warm and safe.

* * *

><p>I woke a few hours later, lying on the hard ground by the foot of a sakura tree, ironically where Hidan and I had landed and had been having sex earlier. There was a slight weight over my side and something squishy under my head, and I could hear breathing right by my ear before I felt the weight of his head on mine. He'd wrapped himself around me, with one arm slung over my side to keep me close and warm. I shifted slightly and he stirred behind me. I giggled as he tried to pull me closer and nuzzle my neck.<p>

"You're up then?" He asked sleepily with his eyes still closed. I giggled again and nodded, knowing he would feel it. He grunted and rolled onto his back, throwing his right arm over his eyes. I rolled onto my still slightly sore right side and kissed his chest, over his heart, before splaying my hand over him. "Come on. We'd better move, before we freeze out here." I nodded again before sitting up and going for my clothes. Hidan chuckled a little before wriggling his trousers back on and standing to leave.

"Wait, Itachi and Deidara are out there waiting now. I'll leave first, you can leave a little later so they don't question anything." I told him. He shrugged before helping me stand so I could get my trousers on. He was knelt down and had his hands splayed on my hips, when he suddenly leaned forward and pressed and tender kiss to my belly.

"I'm going to leave with you. We can just play the 'we fought but it's sorted' card." Hidan said as he stood again. "Though you should probably scratch and bite me up a little, so they don't question it." I nodded and clawed my nails down his chest, before drawing him closer and biting his pectoral muscle. His blood exploded in my mouth and I felt like I was in heaven. There was a reason I didn't normally bite people, I couldn't get enough of the taste of blood.

Hidan made a low groan that set my body on fire, making my eyes roll back and my head fall to one side, my mouth opening from the wound to let his blood spill down my face as I drank. "Fuck.." Hidan whispered gently as his arousal began to grow again. I whimpered as I drew away from him, wiping my face slightly but only smearing his blood further around my face. My eyes were hooded with arousal and I wanted him again. He shook his head at me as if sensing my need and then smirked at me, before taking my hand and walking over to the door.

I blinked a little before I opened the door and then stepped out, ignoring the slightly shocked and sick looks I was receiving from Itachi and Deidara and Hidan followed me out, grumbling about something to play it off. "We've dealt with it, now fuck off before I bite again, and don't tell anyone." I growled at my cousin and blond friend. They nodded a little numbly before walking off down the hall, back to their own rooms. I turned to Hidan and raised a questioning eyebrow at him, before receiving a nod in return and then he took my hand and led me to my room before locking us both in and taking us into the bathroom, where as we were getting clean, we got really dirty again.

After our dirty shower, Hidan and I got dressed again (me in clean clothes) and made or way down to the kitchen. I was starved and my belly agreed with that by giving a loud growl. "Hidan, I'm hungry!" I complained on the way down the corridor. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you expect me to do that I haven't already?" He asked a little mischievously as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Feed me!" I said, without thinking, only to add "With food!" at his dirty snicker. He chuckled a little and then agreed, finally reaching the kitchen and going straight to cooking up something with meat. I smiled warmly at him before taking a seat at the table and humming to myself, gently rubbing a hand over my stomach without thinking about it, partly to stop my stomach growling and partly because I just felt the need to. Dinner was done in about half an hour, and while I had a nice balanced looking meal with meat and vegetables, and even some dairy, Hidan's looked more appetising to me as it was pretty much solely meat. We ate comfortably before washing up and then heading back to my room to go to bed, as apparently, Hidan wanted to stay with me tonight, though I think he was just hoping for more sex. I chuckled once we reached my room, before climbing into bed and rolling over to go to sleep, Hidan turning the lights off and climbing in behind me, pulling me against him again before we both drifted to sleep, foiling any plans he may have had for more sex.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, then guys! how many of you guessed it would take this turn, I wonder? Feel free to leave comments and I am currently in the process of writing out the next chapter, though I hope to be further ahead for you guys that have stuck with me, so that you don't have to wait quite so long between chapters... Sorry guys! On an apprenticeship for work doing Hospitality Level 2 qualification. Gotta love all the work that's involved in that. Bad news was one of my dogs was put down at the beginning of the year, and 1 of our many cats was put down not long afterwards, and he would've been 4 this year. (His sister pined for him quite a bit, it was really sad. :( and his babies don't even know... DX) Other then all that, I don't even really have an excuse this time... -Insert sweatdrop here-<br>**

**Anywho, please do review and let me know what you thought! And thank you again!**


End file.
